A Summer to Remember
by mindless scribbles
Summary: When Alex is sent to the famous Camp Rock, she and Nate remember the good old times, back from 7 years ago.
1. Camp Rock

**Okay, this is my first time doing a Camp Rock/WOWP crossover, so the characters might be a little OOC. Sorry about that. I hope you guys'll like this story! Review afterward, ok? :-)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter One

(With the Russos)

"Kids, you're going to Camp Rock!" Theresa Russo exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Alex and Max shouted together.

The look on her two kids' faces made her confused. On Alex's face was an expression of pure shock and disappointment. On Max's face was an expression that told her he was excited and ready to go. Theresa had thought both her kids would've been excited and happy to go to Camp Rock.

"All right! Let's go!" Max yelled, racing up the stairs to start packing.

"Hold it!" Jerry Russo said. "We still have a lot to discuss."

Alex sighed miserably and sat down. Max jumped down the stairs and sat next to her, obviously hyper. Even Justin, who wasn't going to Camp Rock sat down and paid attention.

"But me and Harper were going to spend the whole summer together. We were going to see that movie, you know, the one with the zombies killing the guy that looks exactly like Justin?" Alex said

"The movie's called The Zombies Kill, and that guy that gets killed does not look like me!" Justin said angrily.

"Oh come on, you both have dark hair and look nerdy. What's the difference?" Alex replied with a wave of her hand.

"Guys." Jerry said sternly.

"Well how come Justin isn't going?" Alex asked

"Because _I_ get to spend _my_ summer working on next year's science fair project." Justin answered smugly.

"And you always wonder why I call you nerdy." Alex replied.

"Guys!" Jerry said again. "Alex and Max, you're going to Camp Rock, and that's final."

"Yay!" Max happily clapped his hands.

"_But _I'm going to have to take away your powers." Jerry continued.

Alex sat up. "What? Why?!"

"No one knows you're a wizard there, and we're afraid you might use magic to get yourself out of trouble or something."

"Don't worry Alex, I won't have my powers either." Max said.

"Well you think microwave popcorn is magic so how does that help?" Alex replied glumly.

"Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow you'll be both heading to Camp Rock without your powers." Theresa said.

"And _I_ get to go shopping for the supplies for my science project." Justin said.

* * *

(With Connect 3)

"Come on, guys. You made me go to Camp Rock last year, so this year I'm making you come with me." Shane Gray said, crossing his arms.

"But we didn't do anything!" Jason wailed. He was known for acting like the baby of the group, even though he was clearly the oldest.

"He's right." Nate added. "We made you go to Camp Rock because you were acting like a bad person. We didn't do anything, so we don't have to go."

"Come on." Shane said again. "I had fun there. And Jason, you'll finally get that birdhouse you wanted."

Jason looked up with wide eyes. "A birdhouse! Yay!"

Nate rolled his eyes and said nothing. Jason tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Nate. You can help me with my birdhouse!"

Shane burst out laughing. "Well whatever. I already told Brown that you guys are coming with me this year, so you really don't have a choice."

"Birdhouse! Birdhouse! Birdhouse!" Jason chanted.

"Shut up!" Nate said, annoyed that he wasn't the one who decided what to do.

"Would a bird_bath_ be easier for you to make?" Jason asked hopefully. Anything to do with birds would make him happy.

* * *

"Here we are!" The bus driver cried.

"YAY!" Max shouted.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. For the past three hours, they'd been on the bus and Max had been talking about how Camp Rock would be "so much fun." She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe her parents signed her up for a camp that she didn't even want to go to.

She stood up and Max followed her. She ran down the steps and looked around, trying to get used to the camp air. She saw a girl about her age standing next to a big truck. Alex squinted and tried to see what the truck said.

"Connie's Catering." Alex mumbled under her breath. She'd heard of it before, which was probably because her parents owned a sandwich shop.

She walked over to get a closer look, but bumped into another girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alex said.

The girl smiled and replied, "It's no problem. I do that a lot."

Alex smiled back. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Mitchie. Is this your first year?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

Mitchie smiled. "Well you're gonna love it here. Everything's so...musical."

Alex smiled, unsure of what to say.

Mitchie pointed around, introducing people who she'd met the year before. "That's Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, and that's the Connect 3."

Alex stared at one guy who was supposedly part of Connect 3. He looked too familiar. Suddenly, he turned around and their eyes met. Alex quickly looked down, turned around and tried to start a conversation with Mitchie.

"So, um..." she racked her brain for something to say. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and found herself face-to-face with the guy that looked familiar.

He looked at her closely, and said something that surprised her. "Alex?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Should I continue? Review please! **


	2. Meeting People

**Okay, I guess I'll continue this story. :) By the way, go to my profile and vote on my poll, please?**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Two

Alex stared at him in shock. "How-how did you know my name?"

He stared back. "So you _are_ Alex?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Mitchie smirked. "How can you guess your own name?"

Alex blushed and looked down. Something clicked in her head. This guy was her best friend from seven years ago. He lived next door to her and they'd always have 'play-dates' with each other, never wanting to go home because they had so much fun. Then one summer he went to some camp and moved when Alex went on vacation. They haven't talked since then.

Living without him for a while wasn't hard. She was little and didn't understand a lot of things. Besides, Harper had moved there and they became best friends, so it was easy to forget about the past and move on.

_What was his name again?_ Alex thought. _Something that began with an N, right? Nathan? Nick? _

"Um, well, I'm Nate."

_That's it! Nate. _

Nate looked at her closely. "Do you remember me? We used to best friends, remember?"

Mitchie's eyes opened wide. "Alex? You were best friends with _Nate_?"

Alex looked up. She tried to think of something to say that wouldn't embarrass herself. "Oh yeah, Nate! I remember you! You used to live next door to me...and then you moved, right when I was in the middle of a vacation." She nodded and smirked.

It was Nate's turn to blush. "I tried to call you but you weren't there and I didn't know your parents' phone numbers. I was seven!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped. "You guys knew each other when you were little?" She couldn't seem to believe the fact that Nate and Alex knew each other before.

Just then, a new voice came in. "Natey!!"

Alex peered over Nate's shoulder and saw two girls running towards them, their hands full with pink suitcases and bags. One was a brunette, the other a blond. Both of them looked like they were competing in a fashion show. She glanced over at Mitchie. She rolled her eyes and pointed at them, then made a gesture toward her throat like she was going to puke. Alex laughed, agreeing with her.

Nate turned around and saw the two girls, then groaned. "Not those two!"

"You know them?" Mitchie asked.

"They've been following Jason, Shane and me since we got here! I thought I ditched them but they've found me again." He looked back and saw them getting nearer. "Quick! Hide me!" He tried to hide between Mitchie and Alex, but you could still clearly see him.

Alex sighed and shook her head. Nate hadn't changed one bit.

The brunette dropped her bags and sat down, breathing heavily. The blond joined her. They both looked like they just ran three miles.

"Whew! That was tiring!" The brunette said.

Alex rolled her eyes and replied, "You only ran like a yard. How hard could it be to run a yard?"

Mitchie and Nate laughed, only to be stopped by the other girls' evil glares. The brunette stood up and looked behind Mitchie and Alex, finding Nate. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, leading him away.

Nate grimaced and looked toward Alex, "Well, I'll see you around."

Alex nodded, blushing again. She willed herself to get her face back to her normal color, but she could feel the heat coming off her face. The blond looked at her, smirking.

"So what's your name?" Mitchie asked, trying to be friendly.

The blond stood up and tossed her hair back. "Riley."

"Oh, hi Riley. I'm Alex, and this is Mitchie."

Riley looked at them with disgust and walked off, leaving Alex and Mitchie alone.

Mitchie and Alex looked at each other, then shrugged and carried their bags off to their cabins.

* * *

Alex looked around for Max, her parents had told her that if anything happened to Max, it would be her fault. She saw Riley and Miley talking to Max.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nate asked, coming up beside her.

"Looking for Max. Apparently, he's got two new girlfriends." she replied, pointing toward the three. Then she took off in that direction, with Nate following her.

"So maybe _you_ should just go home and go play with your little toy cars or something." Riley was saying. Miley laughed wickedly.

Alex was surprised at how unhappy Max looked. She needed to defend her little brother. Maybe he _was_ annoying, but he was still her brother, and it made her unhappy just to see Max unhappy.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" she said, "I mean, he does a pretty decent job of embarrasing himself already, so why don't you two just back off and go paint your nails or something?"

Miley and Riley looked at her, their eyes flashing. Then they promptly turned away and walked back to their cabin like they were models or something.

Max looked at Alex, grateful. "Thanks."

Alex nodded, "Now go unpack. You haven't done anything yet except eat."

Max took off, obeying his sister just this once. Alex turned around, surprised to see Nate still standing there. She began awkwardly walking toward her cabin.

"So, that was pretty cool. I mean, you standing up for your brother like that." Nate said.

Alex didn't know what to say. She still felt weird hanging around with a person she hadn't talked to in seven years.

Nate could see that she was uncomfortable, so he waved and walked off in the other direction, to where the rest of his band was.

Alex sighed and stepped into the cabin, seeing another girl she hadn't met yet in the room.

Mitchie looked up and smiled brightly, happy to see that it was Alex. "Hey Alex! This is Caitlyn."

Caitlyn nodded. "Camper today, music producer tomorrow."

Alex smiled. "Cool, I'm Alex."

* * *

**That was such a lame ending. :D well chapter 3 will be up soon. Review please! And don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**-Scribbles**


	3. Birdhouse, Liking

**Okie dokie, here's the third chapter! By the way, I would love it if you would REVIEW. (wink wink)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Three

"Look Nate! I'm done building the roof of my birdhouse!" Jason said, pointing to his demented birdhouse. The roof was lopsided and there was no base, which made the birdhouse just look like a triangle with two sides.

Nate nodded and gave him the thumbs up, if he said the birdhouse was messed up, Jason would get all teary and for the next few days he wouldn't concentrate on his music. He saw Shane stuffing his face with food and walked over, excited to tell him about Alex. Shane would be interested. Alex was friends with Mitchie, and Mitchie and Shane liked each other.

Shane saw Nate coming and turned around, licking the icing from the cupcake off his fingers. "Hey Nate. What's up? These cupcakes are delicious. Try one." He picked up the platter and shoved it in Nate's face.

Nate pushed it away, the smell of cupcakes disgusted him. When he was little, Alex had pulled a prank on him. She'd put anchovies into a cupcake and offered it to Nate, knowing that he would eat it. He'd eaten it and thrown up, promising himself he'd never have another cupcake again.

"Hey. Remember when I was seven? And my best friend in New York was Alex Russo?" Nate asked.

Shane looked confused but nodded, "Sure..."

"Well guess where she is now!"

"Um...New York?"

Nate rolled her eyes. "No, cupcake brain, here!"

"And why is that so great?"

"Because I haven't seen her in 7 years!"

Jason came over. "Guess who I haven't seen in seven years! My goldfish! I accidentally flushed it down the toilet!" He jumped up and down and clapped his hands like a little toddler.

Nate and Shane looked down, holding in their laughter. Jason sighed happily and returned to his birdhouse. Shane smirked at Nate but didn't say anything.

"What?" Nate asked, confused. He hadn't done anything.

"Sounds like you like this Alex girl." Shane got a wicked look in his eyes.

Nate flushed and quickly shook his head. "No, I'm just happy to see my best friend."

Shane grinned evilly. "Riiiight..."

* * *

Alex sighed and looked at the letter Justin had already written her. She'd been here for only two hours.

_Hi Alex,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for ruining your time by writing this letter, but I just wanted to tell you that I got my supplies for my science project! My friends are coming over to help me. We're doing the project on WORMS! Isn't that awesome?_

_Haha, you're at a camp you don't want to be at,_

_Justin._

Alex stared at the words on the page. _What was the point of that? _

Mitchie knocked on the door and came in. "Come on, it's dinnertime."

Alex got up and trudged toward the room. Mitchie looked at her and shrugged.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

Alex sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "Justin, my older nerdy brother, wrote me a pointless letter that wasted about two minutes of my life."

Mitchie laughed. "Well, don't worry. You'll be having fun when you eat dinner. My mom makes the best food." She pulled Alex toward the line that was starting to grow.

They had just started to pile food on their plates when they heard a loud crash. Alex turned around, hoping Max didn't crash into the door or something. Fortunately, it wasn't Max, it was only Riley and Miley, trying to make a big entrance. She looked around and saw that many people were rolling their eyes or shaking their heads in annoyance, including Nate and the other members of Connect 3. She turned back and continued to get food.

"So," Mitchie said, "Let's go sit down."

Alex nodded and followed Mitchie toward a table where Caitlyn, the Connect 3, and other people were sitting. She smiled awkwardly and sat down, feeling self-conscious because all the people were looking at her. Mitchie saw that and began introducing her to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Alex. Alex, that's Lola, Ella, Peggy, Barron, and Sander. You already know the Connect 3 and Caitlyn, so I don't have to introduce you to them." Mitchie said, with a big smile on her face.

Shane smiled back at her, and Mitchie blushed and looked down. Alex caught her eye and gave her a knowing look. She could always tell when someone liked someone else, she was just good at that. Mitchie nodded toward Nate's direction and gave Alex a knowing look. Alex blushed and was suddenly very interested in her food. What Mitchie and Alex didn't know was that both Nate and Shane were watching them. Closely.

* * *

Alex was slowly walking back to the cabin. She had stuffed herself with so much food she could barely move.

_Mitchie was so right. Her mom's food is the best. _Alex had also became fast friends with everyone at the table. She wasn't worried about Max because she saw him sitting with some of his new friends, so all she did was have fun. Maybe she would like this camp after all.

She stumbled into her cabin and found Mitchie and Caitlyn already there, talking about Mitchie's current relationship with Shane. They looked up and grinned suspiciously towards each other. Alex gave them a weird look.

"What?" she asked

They instantly began looking very innocent. "Nothing." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn nodded in agreement. "Nothing at all."

Alex sighed and walked over to her bed. She saw a note there, which was sealed shut with tape to begin with. It looked as if _someone_ had already opened and read it.

She held up the note. "Did you two open this?"

Mitchie's eyes darted everywhere. "No way!"

Caitlyn laughed. "Yes way. We did. But that's okay because it was a very sweet note."

Alex sighed again and opened the piece of paper.

_Alex-_

_Meet me by the canoes tomorrow after your classes are over. _

_Nate_

She looked back at the two, who were giggling like two little girls. "How is that sweet? He told me to meet him tomorrow by the canoes, and that's it."

Mitchie sighed. "Alex, Alex, Alex. I pity you. You clearly have no idea that Nate--" she stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say anything!"

Caitlyn sighed. "Mitchie, you need to control yourself sometimes."

Alex gave them both another weird look and crawled into bed.

_What was Mitchie going to say before she stopped herself?_

* * *

**Ok, I need some help. Should Connect 3 sing during Final Jam? What should Alex sing? What should Mitchie sing? What should be their final Camp Rock song? Help me out, pretty please? Anyways, review review review!!**

**-Scribbles**

* * *


	4. Figuring Feelings Out

**Some people put this story on their Alerts and everything, but they don't review!! That's suckish. So please, review!! :) Okay, this is the chapter where Nate realizes his true feelings...:D which is great! I think...**

* * *

"Alex! Wake up!" Mitchie said, shaking her sleeping roommate.

Alex turned her back towards Mitchie. Mitchie sighed hopelessly. Caitlyn had already gone to breakfast fifteen minutes ago. She tried again. "Alex! It's already 8! Wake up!"

Still no sign of waking up. Mitchie tried to think of something that would definitely wake Alex up. She looked around, and spotted the note from last night. Nate. She grinned. Alex was still clueless about the fact that Nate liked her.

She shook her again. "Alex! Nate's here!"

Alex sat up, her hair all over the place. "What? Where?!"

Mitchie grinned again. "I knew that would wake you up." She looked under Alex's bed and found a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She threw them at Alex. "Put 'em on. It's 8. We have to get to breakfast now or else it'll be over."

Alex blinked at her sleepily. "How about you go over there and bring me something to eat while I sleep some more?" She started to fall back against the pillow when Nate came in.

He saw Alex on the bed and looked at Mitchie. "She's still sleeping? Caitlyn told me to come here because you guys weren't there yet."

Mitchie looked at Alex. "Good luck." She stomped out the door.

Nate looked helplessly at Alex, who was, once again, sleeping. He looked around the cabin and saw a rotten peanut butter sandwich. Then he picked it up and threw it at Alex, aiming for the face. It worked. She sat straight up and removed the thing from her face, looking disgusted.

"What in the world is this?!" she said, throwing it back towards Nate.

"A peanut butter sandwich?" he said, laughing at the expression on her face.

"Ew!" She scrambled out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

Nate stood there, unsure of what to do. If he went away, Alex might think he was being a jerk by not waiting for her. If he waited for her, Alex might think he was weird by waiting for her. He decided to wait outside, which was kind of in between. He was waiting for her, but not in her cabin.

Alex opened the door while yawning, which made Nate laugh.

_She looks so cute when she yawns. _Nate's eyes opened wide. _Where did that thought come from? I don't like Alex more than a friend, do I?_

"Nate?" Nate looked at Alex. He realized that his eyes were still wide with confusion. He quickly let his eyes return to its normal size.

Alex gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. They quickly ran to where everybody was eating.

Caitlyn smiled at Alex. "Well you finally woke up."

Mitchie smiled at Alex too. "Thanks to Nate."

Nate looked down, trying not to blush. Suddenly he felt everyone's eyes on him. He glanced at Alex. She was slowly chewing a piece of toast with a sleepy expression on her face.

"So," Ella said, in her usual cheerful voice, "Who's excited for Final Jam?"

Everyone's attention shifted toward Ella, much to Nate's relief. But when he looked around the table, Shane was grinning at him like a crazed person. Nate knew what he was thinking. He quickly shook his head toward Shane, but Shane kept grinning at him. Eventually, Jason caught on, even though he didn't exactly know what Shane was grinning about, and Jason started to grin wildly at Nate too. Nate looked away, but found himself looking back at Alex. He looked back at his band members and found them smirking instead of grinning now. It was even more annoying. He gave them a deathly stare and Shane and Jason quickly turned away, joining in the conversation that was taking place.

But Nate couldn't stop himself from thinking about Alex. In fact, ever since he saw Alex at Camp Rock again he couldn't stop thinking about her. What was that about?

* * *

"Hi, I'm Tess." the blond girl extended her hand toward Alex.

Alex blankly stared at her, her brain not fully woken up yet. She had seen the weird scene between the Connect 3 members during breakfast, where Shane and Jason were grinning at Nate and Nate looking at her.

Mitchie sighed. "She's not awake yet. I'm Mitchie me, remember me?"

Tess smiled. "Yeah. And who's she?"

"Alex." Mitchie replied, knocking on Alex's head.

Alex began knocking on Mitchie's head too. "When you knock on my head and no one answers, it's because I'm at your head, knocking on your door."

Tess laughed. Over the school year, she'd finally been able to spend time with her mother, TJ Tyler, who was a huge professional musician. That, plus the fact that Tess had gotten plenty of manicures and pedicures, calmed her down, making her much nicer than she was the year before. This year she planned to become friends with Mitchie, Ella and Peggy again. _Real _friends.

Mitchie ignored her and shoved Alex hands away from herself, walking away to talk to Shane. He was their hip-hop class instructer, Alex had learned that during breakfast, though she was hardly listening. She hadn't fallen asleep until late the last night, thinking intently about the note Nate had written her.

Tess stood beside Alex, not sure whether she should start a conversation or not. Alex blinked at Tess, willing herself to find something cool to say. Much to both the girls' relief, Shane called the class to come over and start. Alex found herself next to Tess and Mitchie.

Shane turned on the music and began dancing, with the class following his steps. It was pretty easy, Alex did a great job. Both Tess and Mitchie were impressed, and even Alex was feeling pretty great.

* * *

Nate hit his head against the wall, for the third time in a row. Jason looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Dude, what are you doing? Hitting heads against the wall is my job!" Jason said.

Nate sighed and hit his head against the wall again. He'd been thinking about Alex. Again. He couldn't stop. Everytime he tried to think of something else, Alex came into his brain. Everytime he tried to work on his music with the rest of the band, Alex came into his brain.

He sat down next to Jason, who seemed to be finishing his birdhouse. Even though the guy was a little kooky, Nate thought that maybe Jason could help him figure out his feelings. Usually, he would go to Shane but Shane was teaching a class.

_A class that Alex is in. _Nate groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead. Jason stared at him, occasionally blinking.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, in a completely serene voice.

"I can't figure it out!" Nate wailed.

"Figure what out?" Jason asked.

"URGH!" Nate said, slapping himself again.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked again.

_Alex, Alex, Alex. That's all he could think about. And even though they'd just met again for two days, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _

"UGH!" Nate groaned again.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

_There I go again. Thinking about Alex. She's all I ever think about!! _

"Maybe I do..." Nate said out loud.

"Maybe you do what?" Jason asked.

"I think Shane's right."

"Shane's right about what?"

_"Sounds like you like this Alex girl." Maybe Shane's right. Maybe I do...like Alex. _

"Yep, Shane's right." Nate declared. "Thanks Jason!"

Jason looked confused. "Uh, sure. I know that I'm soo smart!"

Nate grinned at him. He clapped Jason's back. "Yeah! See you." He took off.

_So I've finally figured it out. _

_I._

_Like._

_Alex._

* * *

**Personally, I think that was a cute ending. :D But that's just me. Review!! If you don't review I'm gonna start charging you readers for another chapter. D**

**-Scribbles**


	5. You Can't Argue with the Finger

**Hmm...6 reviews for chapter 4. :D Not bad. I still need more reviews though. :) Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Five

"You can't argue with the finger!" Counselor Brown said, pointing at Alex. He had done his special "Eeny Meeny Miney Moe" with his 'finger' and had ended up pointing to Alex.

Mitchie giggled at the expression on Alex's face. It was filled with horror. She was guessing Alex hadn't expected to be first on the first day of classes. But Mitchie knew how that felt. Last year, she'd been the one to go first. She could relate. But the one thing she couldn't relate to was that Nate was there. Singing in front of a Connect 3 band member, the one you'd known 7 years ago, must be very hard.

Alex tried to come up with an excuse. "Um, uh, my throat's kinda sore, so--"

Counselor Brown shook his finger at Alex. "Uh-uh-uh...you can't argue with the finger. Now come up here and show us what you've got."

Alex stood up slowly and glanced toward Nate. He gave her an encouraging smile, he couldn't wait to hear her singing voice again. It was probably better than her awesome singing voice from 7 years ago.

Alex turned toward Brown. "But I don't know what to sing."

Counselor Brown looked at Mitchie. "Give her one of your amazing songs, please. I'm sure she'll sound great!"

Mitchie eagerly began searching for a song in her book. She found 'This is Me', which she sang during Final Jam herself last year. She handed it to Alex, who gave her a deathly glare. Mitchie smiled and gave Alex the thumbs up.

While Alex took a minute to study the lyrics, Mitchie got a sudden idea. She raised her hand quickly.

Counselor Brown sighed. "Yes, Mitchie?"

"How about I play the music, so it'll be easier for Alex to sing, since it is my song and everything." Mitchie said, with another one of her big smiles.

Most of the other people in the class nodded their heads in agreement. They were up for a mini-concert. But Riley and Miley snickered into their palms and whispered toward each other. Alex rolled her eyes at the two, not really caring what they were talking about.

Mitchie bounced toward the piano and began to play a few chords. Alex gave her one more deathly glare before starting.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
so afraid to tell the world  
what I've got to say  
but I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
it's time to let you know  
to let you know...

This is real this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who I want to be  
This is me."

Alex stopped and looked at Counselor Brown. He clapped and cried, "Brilliant! We have a beautiful singing voice here! You are most definitely singing in Final Jam" He pointed the 'finger' at Alex again. She blushed and rushed back to her seat, giving Mitchie an evil look, which made Mitchie giggle.

"You were great!" Mitchie said

"Yeah, sure." Alex mumbled. "Great. Now I've gotta sing in Final Jam. Just great."

* * *

"Hey." Nate said, catching up to Alex, who was heading toward the food area. After eating only half a piece of toast, Alex was starving.

Alex looked at him. "Oh. Hi."

"You were awesome during class today."

Alex blushed. "No I wasn't."

"You were. I was there, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't that good. Brown was just being nice, saying I had a great voice and everything." She quickly ran over to their table, sitting down.

"Hey Alex." Ella said brightly. "We heard you rocked out your singing class today."

Tess and Mitchie smiled. "Totally." they said together.

Shane looked at Nate with raised eyebrows. Jason caught on, and soon they were both looking at Nate again with raised eyebrows, and huge goofy grins. Nate rolled his eyes and got up to get food.

Alex looked around the table and spotted the two smiling. "What are you two doing? Having a grinning contest? My brothers Justin and Max tried that once, and I won. I wasn't even trying to win!"

Tess laughed and bit into a piece of pizza. This made Alex remember how hungry she was, and so she quickly got up to get food. As soon as she went away, the whole table began to whisper.

"Those two totally like each other." Shane said.

"TOTALLY!" Jason added.

Everyone stared at Jason for a second, then continued to whisper.

"We need to get them together." Ella said.

"TOTALLY!" Jason said again.

"Nate so likes Alex." Shane whispered, grinning at Mitchie, who grinned back.

"TOTALLY!" Jason yelled.

"Shhh!" Everyone pulled him back down.

"And Alex so likes Nate." Caitlyn replied.

Jason was about to "Totally" again but everyone began nonchalantly sipping their drinks when Nate came back. He stared at the table.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

Shane grinned. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Jason nodded. "TOTALLY!"

Peggy glared at him. "Stop saying 'totally!'"

Nate looked at them weirdly, then stood up to get a drink. Immediately, everyone began putting their heads together and whispering again.

"The only thing I'm worried about," Mitchie said, looking at where Miley and Riley were, talking to Nate," Is those two evil brats."

"Why are you worried about them?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned around and saw Alex there, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Everyone began sipping their drinks again. Mitchie's eyes darted around and Tess smiled brightly at Alex. Alex stared at them, waiting for an answer. She wasn't about to give up like Nate had.

Ella began applying some lip gloss and Peggy started to eat her salad. Shane and Jason whispered to each to each other like they were gossiping.

Finally, Mitchie came up with something. "Um, we were just worried about how bad they were going to sing during the Campfire."

Alex sighed and sat down. Nate soon came back, and everyone else looked at each other, with a little grin on their face. Each of them had their own little plan about how to get Alex and Nate together.

* * *

** The chapter was a little short, but you guys will live right? I'll be updating the next chapter soon, so in the meantime, REVIEW!**

**:D**


	6. Just like Old Times

**Here's the big...canoe scene thingy. :D And this is the part where Riley and Miley really come into the story. Yuck. I don't like those two. xD**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Six

Alex groaned as she just realized she'd walked another circle. Again. She'd been trying to look for the place where she was supposed to meet Nate, but she couldn't find it. Mitchie had offered to go with her, but she'd refused, in case Nate wanted it to be private or something. They hadn't really had a chance to have some old best friends time or anything.

_Why I turned down Mitchie's offer, I don't know. _Alex sighed and turned around, bumping into someone. She quickly apologized, "Sorry."

The guy smiled. "No problem. Looking for the canoe area?"

Alex looked up, recognizing the voice. Of all the people she could've bumped into, she bumped into Nate. She smiled back, nodding. He led her away from the trees, heading toward the lake. When they got there, he sat down, leaving a space for Alex beside him. For a while, it was quiet, not awkward quiet, but just regular, thoughtful quiet.

Nate was the first to break the silence. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess not. You haven't changed much either, except for the being famous thing."

"Right. Sometimes though, I wish I never came here and was still living in New York."

Alex gaped at him. "Why? Isn't being famous like the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Nah. The best thing that's ever happened to me was meeting you again."

_Was that a cheesy thing to say? Should I just have said something else? What was I thinking? What if she thinks I'm a cheesy person now? _Nate thought, panicking.

Alex looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Nate stopped shivering. "Yeah, yeah, just fine. Heh."

She looked concerned. "Are you sure? You were kinda shivering like it was 20 degrees or something."

"Yeah, I was just cold, that's all."

She shrugged. "Okay."

Nate didn't know what to say. Anything he said might seem weird and he didn't want Alex to think he was weird or anything.

_Just pretend like it was 7 years ago. Where everything was normal and they had fun._

"So," she said, picking up a rock, "Let's see if your bad reflexes has changed at all."

"Huh?" he replied, looking at her. She stood up and laughed, then threw the rock at him, hitting him in the face.

"That," she said, picking up another rock, "Was for this morning, when you threw that sandwich at my head." She threw the other rock at him, missing his face by a few inches.

He laughed at her. "Ha! You missed me!"

She made an offended but happy noise, then started to chase him. He tried to run, but he wasn't as fast as Alex. She punched him but missed, both of them laughing the entire time.

He quickly picked up a rock and threw it at her, but she caught it, due to her fast reflexes. She threw the rock back at him, hitting him again. The rock disappeared into his head full of his curly hair. He tried to take it out but couldn't.

"Noo! You got a rock in my hair!"

She laughed. "What are you, a girl? Complaining about your hair is something Miley and Riley would do, you know."

He gave a disgusted look at the mention of the two girls. "Ugh, don't remind me of those two. They're completely annoying." He sat down, and Alex joined him.

"Why don't you like them? They're not that bad." Alex said, trying to sound sincere.

"Not that bad?! Not that bad?! Are you serious? You try being me for one whole day and see how you like it when those two brats follow you around like litle puppies!" he cried.

Alex threw her hands up, as if surrendering. "Okay, okay, calm down curly head."

The nickname reminded him of when they were little. She'd always call him that, but he could never come up with any nickname for her.

"I really need to think of a nickname for you."

"Yeah, but you can't think of anything as good as I can, now can you?" Alex said, getting cocky.

"You're still that cocky little girl I knew back then." Nate said, smirking.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm 14 years old!"

"That still makes you little!"

"No it doesn't! You're 14 too!"

"Yeah, but I'm older."

"By 1 month!" Alex said, laughing.

"I'm still older than you!"

"Whatever, Curly head."

"Man, I've missed you."

"Aww, really? Well, I can't argue with that." Alex said, getting cocky again.

Nate smirked. "Now come on, you know you've missed me too."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Nate looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a lot." She opened her arms for a hug. And they hugged, just like old times.

* * *

"Aww, look at them!" Mitchie squealed happily.

"I know, look how cute they are together!" Shane added. They'd been spying on Nate and Alex, trying to see if any sparks would fly.

Mitchie looked at Shane. "They are totally going to be together before the end of camp. I know it!"

Shane smiled at her. "Okay, now that we know that, can I have a hug?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes but gave in.

Shane sighed, "I was wondering when this would happen."

--

"Ew, they're hugging!" Riley cried, making Miley drop the binoculars.

"What?!" Miley asked.

They both had insanely huge crushes on the Connect 3. Riley 'loved' Shane, and Miley 'loved' Nate. Too bad it looked like they already had other girls.

"How could they hug? They barely know each other!" Miley said, starting to pace around.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening? They knew each other 7 years ago and were best friends. Apparently, they still are."

"Why?!" Miley cried, fake tears started to pour out of her eyes. She pouted.

Riley rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry, Miley. I have a plan. To get you and Nate together." She grinned with a hint of wickedness in her eye.

Miley looked at her suspiciously. "There's something I have to do, isn't there?"

Riley nodded. "Totally."

Miley sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"It's easy. Just help me win Shane over that dumb Mitchie girl."

Miley snickered, "That won't be so hard. I heard she's the cook's daughter."

"Right, sure. Now, about you and Nate..."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Review! **

**Oh, and thanks to all you people for putting this story on alert/favorite. :) It makes me happy!**


	7. Campfire Fiasco

**4 reviews for that last chapter does not satisfy me. -.- Please review!! You'll get a cookie if you do. :)**

**Okay, here's the Campfire thingamajig, where Riley and Miley sing. xD That cracks me up for some reason. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm getting more. :D **

**And credit goes to VFPC for giving me the idea for when Alex and Max see Connie. Thanks VFPC! You're awesome! **

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Seven

"Come on!" Mitchie said, dragging Alex toward the kitchen. Max followed behind, all his friends were rehearsing for the Campfire and he had nothing to do. Luckily, Alex let him hang out with her friends so he wouldn't be bored to death.

"Why are we here again?" Alex asked

"I want you to meet my mom. She asked me about you!" Mitchie replied. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

They walked into the kitchen, where Connie Torres was currently making lunch.

_That's weird. Her hair looks exactly like mom's. _Alex thought. She turned toward Max, noticing he had a big question mark on his face too. He looked at Alex, and they both shrugged.

_Must be a coincidence. _

"Mom!" Mitchie said, dragging them over. "This is Alex, and her brother Max."

Connie turned around, and smiled. "Oh, this is the wonderful Alex you keep telling me about! And what a cute little brother you have there!"

Alex and Max gasped. Connie Torres looked exactly like their own mom. Same hair, same eyes, same face, same...everything!

"Mom?!" Max blurted out. Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"He's being a little weird. You just look...exactly like our mom!" Alex said, smiling nervously.

Connie's brow furrowed. "Hmm, what's your mom's name?"

"Theresa!" Max blurted out again. Alex sighed. _That boy never thinks before he talks._

Connie thought for a moment. "Theresa Russo?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Connie looked at Mitchie. "But Theresa's my--"

Max looked at her. "Our mom's your what?"

Mitchie laughed. "Your mom's my mom's twin! That means we're cousins!"

Alex stared at her, then burst out laughing. "Okay, that was hilarious, Mitchie. Now tell us the real reason why there's a woman in here that looks freakishly like our mom!"

Mitchie stared at her. "Um, Alex? I'm not joking."

Alex stopped laughing. "Oh, okay, so you really _are_ my cousin?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah, you can even ask your mom. Now come on, help me with these burgers."

Mitchie looked disgusted. "We're having burgers for lunch?"

"What's wrong with burgers?" Max asked. "They're delicious! Especially with pickles and ketchup. Oh, and a little yogurt."

Connie and Mitchie looked at him weirdly. "Yogurt on a burger?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "He's known for making weird sandwiches at our sandwich shop back home. One of his famous creations had yogurt in it."

"Ohh, so you still own that sandwich shop?" Connie asked, getting back to her burgers.

"I remember we went there when we went for a visit and I ate like 3 of their sandwiches!" Mitchie said.

Connie laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you two. Maybe we can plan a visit."

"Yeah!" Max cheered. "Then my sister can hang out with Mitchie and Justin and I won't get pranked by her!"

Alex pulled his arm away from the kitchen. "Come on Max."

Mitchie looked at her mom with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh go ahead!" Connie said, throwing her arm in the air.

"Yay!"

* * *

Riley pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the plan. First--"

"Um, Riley?" Miley suddenly said.

Riley looked exasperated. "What?!"

"What exactly are we singing during the Campfire?"

"We'll make something up! Now come on! I have a plan to get you and Nate together. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"But we can't just make something up during the campfire! Nate and Shane will be watching! We have to do something good! Something spectacular! Something that'll blow their minds away!" Miley said dramatically.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll sing--uh...7 things, by Miley Cyrus. Now back to the plan."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. But if it turns out to be a disaster, it's all your fault Nate and Shane don't like us!"

"Okay, okay, now, here's what you have to do..."

They went on planning for about an hour, making their little plan grow bigger and bigger.

* * *

"So, Alex." Ella asked during lunch. "Are you singing during the campfire?"

Alex stared at her. "No way!"

Nate started to laugh, and soon Shane and Jason were laughing too.

Alex turned her stare at them. "What's so funny?"

"The--expression on your--face!" Nate said, choking on his laughter.

"Well you should see the expression on your face, it reminds me of Riley and Miley, cackling like hyenas!" Alex shot back.

"Ooh, burn!" Jason yelled. Everyone stared at him, they seemed to be doing that a lot these days, then returned to their own little conversations.

Nate, still laughing, threw a piece of bread at Alex. She threw it back, and before long, they were playing a game of 'throw the bread' with each other. Everyone grinned, thinking that they were one step closer to having Alex and Nate, together.

* * *

Alex yawned. "When are they going to start? We've been waiting for like, an hour!"

Mitchie yawned to. "It's only been 15 minutes Alex. Stop being so impatient."

Someone poked the two girls' backs. Mitchie turned around, seeing Nate. She stood up and grabbed his arm, moving him next to Alex, who was falling asleep. He poked Alex, which startled her, which made both Nate and Mitchie laugh. Someone sat down next to Mitchie. Shane. They grinned at each other, happy and full of excitement.

Dee, the announcer woman, stood on the stage, and clapped for attention. "Hi guys! This is the campfire! And first up, we have Riley and Miley with their song, 7 things, by Miley Cyrus!"

Riley and Miley went on stage, wearing way too many glittery clothing. It hurt Alex's eyes.

"What's with all the glitter?" Nate asked.

"Maybe they want to blind us with their hideousness." Alex suggested.

Nate laughed, and they both squinted at the sparkly girls.

"I'm Riley!" Riley said, spreading her arms out.

"And I'm Miley!" Miley said, spreading her arms out the same way.

"Hit it!" Riley demanded, pointing at Dee. Dee quickly ran over to the sound system, her red hair bouncing, and turned on the music.

The next few minutes was a complete disaster. The girls' voices didn't sound right, they kept bumping into each other, and to top it all off, their gilttery costumes was making everyone turn their heads away. Alex, Nate, Mitchie, and Shane couldn't stop laughing at the two, who were oblivious to the situation. Finally, Counselor Brown turned off the music.

"Maybe we should get another group on." he suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Riley and Miley pouted then ran off stage in their extremely high heels. Riley tripped down the stairs, making everyone laugh even harder.

"She should've just worn Converse." Alex said to Nate.

"She wouldn't look good in Converse." Nate replied, making Alex laugh even harder.

Riley and Miley stumbled their way over to the group, making Alex and Mitchie choke with laughter. Shane and Nate looked at each other with fear in their eyes, and tried to move away. But Riley and Miley caught up to them, pulled them so they were sitting and demanded,

"You didn't think we were hideous and hilarious, right?" Riley said, her hands on her hips. She directed her attention to Shane.

Shane, trying to hold in his laughter, shook his head.

"You loved us, didn't you?" Miley asked, directing her attention to Nate. He nodded, his face twisted in a weird way.

"You were--you were--amazing!" Nate squeaked.

This only made the whole camp laugh even harder.

* * *

**The campfire was fun to write. :) So, how was this chapter? Review!**


	8. Kiss

**Yay! So many of you liked the campfire scene! :) That's good. Now, I present to you...**

**Chapter 8!!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Eight

"How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?" Mitchie sang softly.

She was working on her Final Jam song. After last year's amazing performance by Mitchie, she had decided to sing again. And she was somehow going to convince Alex to sing too. Her voice was too good to not sing during Final Jam. Everyone thought so, especially Nate.

Someone barged in the door without knocking. It was Riley and Miley. Their campfire performance was hilarious, and Alex, Caitlyn, and Mitchie had spent half the night laughing at them afterwards. They'd copied their moves, sang with annoying voices like them, and Alex had done an awesome imitation of Riley tripping down the stairs.

Mitchie stared at them, waiting for an explanation. She didn't think Riley and Miley would just run inside their cabin without something to say. But Riley and Miley didn't talk. Instead, they just stared at her and looked around the cabin distastefully. Mitchie didn't know what to do, she usually wasn't the one to start talking to people like Riley and Miley. Luckily, Caitlyn and Alex came in, giving each other confused looks as they saw Riley and Miley standing there, not moving.

"Do you actually have something to say, or are you trying to prove to us that you're even bigger idiots than we thought?" Alex said, proud of herself for coming up with yet another witty comment.

"We're not the idiots, you are." Miley snapped.

"Really? Because I don't think the two girls dancing idiotically last night during the Campfire was any of us." Alex snapped back.

"Ooh." Mitchie and Caitlyn high-fived, they were glad that Alex was so comeback-ish. It really helped their reputation.

Miley moved closer to Alex. "Just stay away from my Nate. Or else."

Alex laughed. "Or else what? You'll pull my hair? This isn't kindergarten, Miley."

"Who said I was going to pull your hair?" Miley hissed.

"Yeah," Riley added. "Or else means something else. Something _bad_."

Alex looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn. They all rolled their eyes.

"Why do want me to stay away from him?" Alex asked

"You know he's mine!"

"Oh please." Alex scoffed. "It's pretty obvious he's scared of both you and bubble brain over there. The only people that like you would probably be yourselves."

Mitchie and Caitlyn high-fived and laughed again, thinking there was no way Miley and Riley could come up with something better than that.

"Yeah, well..." Miley said, trying to think of a good comeback.

"We, uh..." Riley said, trying to think as well.

"Can't think of a good comeback, now can you? Don't worry, we don't blame you, seeing as you have only about one-fourth of a brain." Alex said, smirking.

Miley and Riley's faces turned blotchy and red, and they stomped out the door before Alex could embarrass them any further.

Alex turned toward Caitlyn and Mitchie, feeling like her usual sarcastic self. "And that's how you do it."

* * *

"And she _totally_ beat Riley and Miley in that comeback competition!" Mitchie bragged to their table full of friends.

"Yeah, she completely dissed them!" Caitlyn added in.

The whole table looked at Alex with admiration. No one had been able to stand up to Riley and Miley so far during camp, and Alex being the first was no surprise. Nate grinned at Alex, who grinned back.

"And afterwards, you should've _seen_ the look on their faces!" Mitchie kept saying.

Alex rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pleased she was getting all this attention. "Okay, okay, they know now. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is! Riley and Miley scare us!" Shane said, pointing between himself and Nate.

"Yeah, last night, after the campfire, they came up to us and practically tackled us." Nate said.

"So you see? It is a big deal!" Mitchie said, grinning at Alex.

"Yeah, okay, sure." Alex said, swallowing a spoonful of yogurt. She couldn't stop eating Connie's food. It was too delicious.

"Well, we're going to go practice for Final Jam." Mitchie said, dragging Caitlyn with her.

"And we're going to go...practice too." Ella, Peggy and Tess said, getting the clue to leave Alex and Nate alone.

"I'll go paint my birdhouse! I'm painting it lime green!" Jason squealed, jumping up with excitement.

"And I'll...go watch him." Shane added, jumping up and racing after Jason, who was already out of sight.

"And we...will go sit in a canoe and row around?" Nate asked, smiling adorably at Alex.

She couldn't refuse. Not with that smile. "Let's go! Oh wait, let me finish this yogurt, it's awesome--"

"Just hurry up." Nate sighed, knowing this could take more than a few minutes.

Two minutes later, Alex scrambled up and grabbed Nate's arm, dragging him toward the canoes. They went in one, and started paddling, thinking of something to say.

"Shane had a really lame excuse." Alex said, tying her hair back.

"Yeah, I think they're trying to get us together." Nate said, laughing. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her, as usual. Deep down, he hoped their plans would work.

"I highly doubt that's going to work." Alex said, laughing too.

They went in circles for a while, just thinking. It had only been three days, but everything had gotten way more interesting ever since they saw each other again.

Nate felt something drop on his head. He reached up and a raindrop fell onto his hand. "Uh, Alex? I think it's--"

Alex felt something drop on her face. "Raining!" She stood up and was about to step out but then realized stepping out into the water was sort of a bad idea.

They rowed quickly back to land and climbed out, the rain getting even harder.

Alex turned around and found herself face-to-face with Nate, like that first day of camp. They stared into each other's eyes, while getting soaked at the same time. Alex couldn't stop looking at Nate, ever since that first day, she'd found herself hopelessly in love with him.

Not thinking, she quickly placed her lips on his. It was a kiss that you couldn't even describe. It was a kiss full of passion, and both of them were just happy to be with each other.

Alex grinned, pulling away. Then she realized what she had done and said, "Uh, I'm sorry--"

Nate smiled down at her. "Don't be." And then he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Awww, how cute!! :) Did you guys think that was a little early for the kiss? Because I kind of didn't. :D There's going to be way more drama coming up, so get ready. Review! **


	9. Spies and Miley

**Okay, good, the kiss wasn't too early. Phew. :) Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it! **

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Nine

"Stop moving Shane! I can't see!" Mitchie said, shoving Shane back so she could get a better view. "Aww, they are so incredibly cute!"

Someone moved and the bushes behind them rustled. "You know you guys are getting soaked, right?"

Shane and Mitchie lowered the binoculars and turned around, trying not to look guilty. Then they saw it was only Tess and Caitlyn with a huge umbrella over their heads and they turned back toward the scene, not wanting to miss a thing. Tess and Caitlyn put the umbrella over the four's heads and looked over.

"So what's going--" Tess interruped herself with a gasp. "No way!"

"Uh, yes way." Mitchie said, pointing. "They're totally kissing, as you can see."

"Finally!" Tess and Caitlyn squealed, jumping up and down. "They're so cute!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I said."

"Yeah," Shane added in, "She's been saying that for the past three hours."

Mitchie slapped him. "We haven't even been here for three hours."

Someone moved behind them and they all turned around, hoping it was another one of their table members. It was Jason, holding his now lime green painted birdhouse proudly. "Hey guys! I finished my birdhouse!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, he yelled loudly. Loudly enough so that both Nate and Alex could hear him.

Alex looked at Nate. "Was that just--"

Nate nodded, confirming it. "Jason."

They looked over, seeing four people crouching down and trying to hide between the tall grasses, and one very proud-looking Jason holding a lime green birdhouse.

Alex sighed. "They were spying on us, weren't they?"

Nate nodded again. "Probably."

Alex stood up. Nate pulled her down. "Come on, they already know we like each other. It wouldn't really make a difference if we said anything to them."

Alex sighed, giving in to another kiss happily. She couldn't care less that it was raining, or that their friends were watching.

Mitchie grinned. "They totally saw us."

Caitlyn nodded. "And yet they ignored us and started kissing again! Now that, my friends, is dedicated love."

Shane looked at her like she had six heads. "And what do you know about love?"

"A lot more than you think." Caitlyn replied, whacking him on the head.

"Hey! Don't you guys like my birdhouse?" Jason asked.

They turned around and nodded, saying "yes, we do." Jason smiled, satisfied, and skipped off.

They turned back, hoping to see something happen again. There were total sparks flying off that kiss. Actually, kisses, not kiss. But then they saw two very familiar snobby looking girls stop into the scene. Miley and Riley.

* * *

"Ahem!" Miley said, breaking Alex and Nate's kiss. "What do you think you're doing?"

Alex sighed with bliss. Then she saw the glare of Miley and Riley. "Oh right. Sorry." She turned back to Nate. "See you later."

"Ugh! That girl!" Mitchie said. "She's really getting on my nerves."

"You think?" Shane asked, gritting his teeth. "She's totally whacked!"

Tess laughed, then immediately stopped. "Well look at her now. Looks like she's trying to get Nate."

Miley was twirling her hair and blinking her eyes. This made Nate confused.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

Miley groaned then sat down. "No, of course not. After I saw you!"

Nate rolled his eyes then stood up and walked off, annoyed that Miley had to get into the scene.

Miley turned around toward Riley, glaring at her. "Why didn't that work?!"

Riley grinned. "Don't worry, Miles. We'll get him. We will. I _promise_."

* * *

"Soo..."Mitchie said, walking into the cabin. She winked and nudged a very wet Alex with her elbow. "How was it?"

Caitlyn and Tess walked in after her. "Yeah, tell us!"

Alex glared at them.

Mitchie sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we spied on you, but we just had to know what happened!"

Alex sighed too. "Yeah, I know, I'm usually like that myself."

Tess laughed. "See, you know what it's like to be curious. Now, tell us, what was it like to kiss Nate?"

Alex stared at them. "Nah, I think I'll just go change out of these clothes."

Caitlyn, Tess and Mitchie sighed. "Aww. Come on, Alex, please?"

"Nope. I'm wet and I feel slimy from being within 10 feet from Miley. Let me go shower, and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you what it was like."

Mitchie smiled. "She will, she totally will."

Caitlyn smiled too. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

"Hey Natey-dude!" Shane said, smiling widely.

Nate stopped chewing candy and looked at Shane. "I dislike you."

"Aw come on! You know you would've spied on me too!"

"Okay, okay, I don't really dislike you." Nate threw a gummy bear at Shane.

"So how was it?" Shane asked, popping the gummy bear in his mouth.

"How was what?" Nate asked, heading for the door.

"You know what I mean!"

"No I do not." he slipped out the door, getting drenched in rain again.

Shane smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. he so totally liked it."

* * *

**Hmm...a little short, but I still hope you liked it! :) Oh, and I probably won't be updating for a few days, sorry about that. **

**:(**

**PS: Did you guys see the youtube video where Nick was doing a mic flip & he dropped the microphone? His facial expression was hilarious/so cute. :) Go watch it, Joannalee24's account on youtube. :) **


	10. Bad Miley

**Hello again. I see you have stumbled upon this page...that was weird. xD Anyways...**

**Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Ten

"Come on, Maxie! Tell us!" Riley said, making what she thought was a cute puppy face.

Unfortunately, Max thought she looked like a constipated hippo and didn't say anything. After what she said about Alex, he wasn't really looking forward to helping Riley and Miley sabotage his sister's relationship with some guy named Nate.

"Maxie!" Miley said, making the same face. Except on her, it looked like she was a constipated rhino.

Miley and Riley had gone to Max, who they knew was Alex's sister. They were trying to get some personal info out of him, but so far, it wasn't working. Maybe it was because they had insulted him the first day of camp, or maybe it was because Max thought they were both pathetic losers who were just jealous of his sister. Probably both.

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at Riley, who shrugged and tried to think of something that would make Max _talk_.

"Miley'll give you a hug and a kiss if you tell us!" Riley said, trying to bribe him.

Max looked at Miley like she was an alien. "No way! Why would anyone in the world wanna kiss _her_?"

Miley put a hand to her heart and acted like she was offended. "I am offended, Maxie!"

Max rolled his eyes, then decided to just walk away from the two crazy people before they could make him feel any more nauseating.

Max ran into another guy, who just so happened to be Nate. "Hey." he said

Nate smiled. "Hey Max. Um, have you seen your sister?"

Max rolled his eyes but found himself smiling back. "Yeah, I think she's with her friends."

Nate held his hand out for a high-five. "Thanks dude. See ya!"

Max slapped Nate's hand, then continued walking. He may only be 12, but he could already see that Nate and Alex, his sister, were totally in love.

* * *

Nate ran toward Alex's cabin. That was probably where she was, surrounded by those spies. He bet that they were asking her all kinds of questions, probably ones she wouldn't answer. He reached for the door and opened it, only to be pulled away by someone. He turned around, hoping it was Alex or one of her friends, but instead found himself looking at a very angry Miley.

_Please don't ask me to come with you to somewhere. _

"So, Nate." Miley said, flashing a very fake-looking smile. "Let's go."

"Go where?" he asked, trying to pull away.

She held on tight. "To somewhere where we can, you know, _talk_." She flashed another one of those smiles.

"But um," Nate said, trying to come up with an excuse. "I said I'd meet up with Alex right now. She's probably wondering where I am right--"

"You can meet up with her later. Right now, we've got a lot of private stuff to talk about." Miley said, stomping away while pulling Nate.

"If it's private why is she coming?" Nate asked, pointing toward Riley.

"She's like my other half. Wherever I go, she goes."

Nate sighed and followed Miley, who was walking faster and faster toward the lake.

"Um, could you slow down?" Nate asked, walking slower and slower.

"Nope!"

Nate waited until she was far away, then ran the other way as fast as he could. Ditching Miley was fun.

* * *

"Nate! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Alex cried, getting up to give him a bear hug. He chucked, knowing he had seen her only last night.

"Oh please, you just saw each other last night." Caitlyn scoffed.

Alex rolled her eyes, still holding on to Nate. "Last night was a long time ago."

Nate smiled, pleased Alex was so happy to see him. Of course, he was just as happy to see her.

Mitchie threw some paper at Alex. "Nate, since she loves you so much, can you please convince her to sing during Final Jam? She thinks she doesn't have the voice to do it."

Nate released Alex, looking at her with shocked eyes. "What?! Alex, you have to sing! You've got this amazing voice that--"

"Her? Have an amazing voice?" someone said behind them.

Mitchie groaned, seeing it was Miley the Pig. She'd given her that nickname the night before, when she saw Miley eating messily during dinner. It was the perfect nickname.

"Yes," Caitlyn spoke up, "She has an amazing voice, unlike you two."

"Yes, she does." Mitchie agreed.

"What about you, Natey? What do you think about our voices?" Miley asked, doing that puppy face again. Surprisingly enough, both Nate and Alex thought that she looked like a constipated hippo, just like Max had thought.

Nate tried to hold in his laughter as he squeaked out, "They're...amazing."

Alex grinned at him, seeing through his poor acting skills. Miley saw her grinning and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked snobbishly.

"Grinning?" Alex repiled.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Is that a crime?" Alex asked, "I'll go get the grinning police if you want me to."

Nate laughed, then immediately looked down to avoid any scary glares from Miley and Riley. They still gave him that glare even though they supposedly 'loved' him and his brothers.

"Well come on." Miley said, starting to reach for his arm. "We've got somewhere to go."

Alex gave him a quizzical look. "Where are you two going?"

Nate looked at her. "Help me." he mouthed.

Alex nodded, reading his lips. "Uh, actually, we've got somewhere to go, so see ya!" she pulled him out the door before anyone could stop them.

Once outside, Alex looked at him and said, "You owe me a kiss."

Nate grinned and started to lean toward her. Before he could kiss her though, Miley came running outside in her 3-inch heels and pulled him away.

Both Alex and Nate sighed. Miley had just ruined another perfect moment.

* * *

**Grr, bad Miley! Next chapter'll be up soon! Review please? :)**


	11. Plans

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! Reviewers make me happy! :) **

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Eleven

Alex stumbled back into the cabin. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at her, confused. Hadn't she just gone outside with Nate like a minute ago?

"Miley pulled him away." Alex explained, flopping onto her bed.

"Miley's got problems. She's worse than Tess was last year." Caitlyn said.

"Tess wasn't nice last year?" Alex asked, surprised. Tess seemed like a really nice girl.

"Oh no." Mitchie said, shuddering. "But now she's awesome. So we just have to forget the past and move on to the future."

"Yeah, but you can't forget how Tess acted last year." Caitlyn said, not dropping the subject.

"Yeah, but we will right now." Mitchie said, dropping the subject.

"Whatever." Caitlyn sighed, looking through her magazine.

"Whatever yourself." Mitchie said, flipping through another magazine.

"Whatever yourself." Caitlyn mimicked, throwing her magazine at Mitchie. She missed and hit Alex instead, who threw the magazine back towards Caitlyn.

"Don't throw that! It's my magazine! You guys are going to ruin it!" Mitchie said, pouting. Caitlyn and Alex laughed at her pout, she kinda looked like a little toddler.

Alex sighed. "I wonder what Nate and _Miley_ are talking about. She always seems to come in right when Nate and I are about to kiss."

"Aww! You were about to kiss?" Mitchie asked, smoothing the pages of the magazine Alex and Caitlyn had thrown around.

"Yeah," Alex said, "But then _Miley_ had to come and pull him away because she's a conceited little loser who has no life!"

"Technically, she does have a life, because if she didn't she wouldn't be here." Caitlyn informed her.

Alex sighed again. "Whatever."

Mitchie stood up, brushing some dirt off her clothes. "Come on guys, dinner's soon and I want to be the first to get food."

Caitlyn followed her, pulling Alex with them. The three walked toward the kitchen, planning to say hi to Connie before getting something to eat. They saw Nate still with Miley and Riley. Nate looked really, really bored but Riley and Miley were too busy talking to notice. His expression brightened when he saw Alex coming toward him and he hopped up, only to be shoved down by Miley again.

Miley looked at Alex. "What are you doing here? We're having a private conversation."

"A conversation between you and Riley. Nate's not exactly talking now is he?" Alex said, taking Nate's hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah, well, you two have fun!" Nate said, excited to leave the two. "Thank you so much. I've been listening to them talk about clothing for the past half hour. Did you know that those heels Miley was wearing comes in three different shades of purple?"

Alex laughed. "No, I didn't know that and I really don't care. Heels aren't my thing."

"Yeah, didn't you fall down in them once?"

"I was seven! Who walks in heels when they're seven years old?!"

They walked into the food area, still holding hands. Then they saw their table smirking at them and quickly stopped holding hands. Alex turned bright red and sat down, while Nate turned equally bright red and punched Shane in the shoulder. Jason seemed oblivious to the situation and was building a french fry birdhouse. Tess and Ella went back to talking about the latest edition of the new Tiger Beat magazine, and Mitchie smiled at Shane, who smiled back.

Everything was pretty normal for a while. They ate food, which was delicious, as usual; talked about Nate and Alex's relationship, much to their embarrassment. Then Miley and Riley had to come in. They pushed Alex and Mitchie over and seated themselves next to Nate and Shane. Riley sat beside Shane and Miley beside Nate.

Alex looked at Mitchie, who rolled her eyes. They'd had enough of Miley and Riley for one day.

* * *

"But how are we going to get a _handwritten_ note from him?!" Miley whispered.

"We'll come up with something. Actually, I will, considering how you never do any thinking." Riley said, walking toward Nate. "So you know the plan?"

Miley nodded. "Totally. Let's do it!"

It was the next day and they were hatching their so called 'perfect' plan into action. Right now, Miley and Riley were trying to get a handwritten note from Nate.

"Alright. Let _me_ do the talking." Riley said. "Just stand here and look normal."

Nate saw Riley approaching and grimaced. After interruping a lot of him and Alex's special moments, he found them to be more aggravating by the second.

"So, Nate. Do you think Miley's annoying?"

"Uh, yeah!" Nate said, not caring he was talking to Miley's best friend.

"Well then why don't you tell her?"

"I tried! But she wouldn't listen to me!"

"Tell her by writing her a note. She takes notes very seriously." Riley said, pulling out a pen and a paper. "But don't write her name on top. I'll tell her it's for her."

Nate frowned at the paper and pen. Everything seemed so...suspicious. But it wouldn't hurt to kick a little sense into Miley. Maybe Riley really was trying to help him.

"Um, okay. Give me that." Nate said, grabbing the paper. He wrote quickly, to get away from Riley as fast as he could.

_Please leave me alone. You're getting really annoying and I really want you to stop bothering me. Thanks._

_-Nate_

"Here. Hey, you're giving that to_ Miley_, right?" Nate said, checking to make sure.

Riley smiled, and nodded. "Totally." She took the note and practically skipped back to Miley.

They read it together and grinned.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to sing with me during Pajama Jam?" Mitchie asked again. She'd been asking Alex for the past two hours and Alex had said "no" each time. Convincing her was hard work.

"No, Mitchie! And yes, I'm sure!" Alex said, growing more annoyed.

"But we would sound awesome singing this duet together!" Mitchie exclaimed, shoving a piece of paper underneath Alex's nose. Alex shoved it back, not wanting to read the song Mitchie had picked out, just in case Alex changed her mind.

"Okay, okay, but you're still coming right?" Mitchie said, fixing her hair.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I come to see my best friend/cousin during Pajama Jam?" Alex asked, bouncing on her bed.

"Because she's really annoying and you don't like her?" Caitlyn suggested, getting a glare from Mitchie.

"Or maybe it's because Caitlyn's going to be there and Alex wants to avoid her." Mitchie said, smiling sweetly toward Caitlyn.

"Or maybe it's because both of you are being idiots right now!" Alex said.

"Okay, as long as you come, we'll stop being idiots." Mitchie promised, swinging an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"Ew get your hands off of me." Caitlyn said jokingly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Mitchie repeated

"Fine!" Caitlyn said again

"You guys are really annoying." Alex said.

"Thank you so much!" Caitlyn and Mitchie said. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that they both knew they were being incredibly annoying right now.

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder what Miley & Riley are up to. Well actually, I know. Anybody else figure their plan out? Let me know! :) Review!**


	12. A Kiss With the Wrong Person

**Wow you guys are smart! :) Great job figuring out their evil little plan. Unfortunately, there's more to it than just the note. :( Let's hope it doesn't work, shall we? ;)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Twelve

"Let's give a round of applause to Mitchie Torres!" Dee said, clapping her hands in the air. Mitchie was about to sing for Pajama Jam, and everyone was excited, they all knew how good of a singer she was. Mitchie jumped on stage, she no longer was nervous or anything, last year helped with that problem.

"Thanks!" Mitchie said, smiling brightly. "Here's a song from last year called Who Will I Be!"

The music started, and Mitchie grabbed the microphone, waiting for the right time to sing.

"Woah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

(Yeah)

If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it any time  
Opportunity right in front of me  
An the choice is all mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

I wanna find the  
Who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the  
The way that I can shine  
Oh, yeah

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoa  
Who will I be  
Who will I be?" Mitchie finished singing, jumping back down from the little stage and ran back toward her group of friends.

"Mitch! You were awesome!" Alex said, giving her friend a big hug.

Mitchie laughed, hugging her back. "Now do you wish you sang with me?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really."

Shane sneaked up, making a 'shh' motion toward Alex. Alex nodded and smirked. Mitchie looked confused at Alex's expression.

"What?" she asked.

Alex immediately dropped the smirk and started whistling really badly. "Oh, nothing."

Nate snuck up behind Alex, making the same motion toward Mitchie and Shane. They nodded and grinned. Now it was Alex's turn to look confused.

"Is my whistling that bad?"

"No, no, not at all, it's just...uh...I wanted to grin, that's all." Mitchie said.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. Then they both lifted up the two girls, surprising them.

"Wow, you're surprisingly light." Nate said, looking at Alex. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect? I'm not two hundred pounds!" Nate smirked and gave her a kiss, which of course made Alex happy.

"And you're surprisingly heavy." Shane said, exaggerating a bit by making groaning sounds.

"What?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Just kidding, just kidding. You're light. I _promise_." Shane said. "Well, lighter than Miley and Riley over there." He jerked his head over to the two who were trying to get Dee to let them sing a song.

"Let's hope they don't sing again." Nate said, still holding Alex.

"Yeah, now put me down. I don't like being five feet about the ground." Alex said, punching Nate. With an exagerrated sigh, Nate lowered her onto the ground.

"Yeah, put me down too." Mitchie said. Shane didn't move though. "Come on! Put me down!" Mitchie said, punching him. Shane still didn't move.

Alex and Nate looked at each and grinned, knowing Shane wouldn't budge for a while. They decided to go see what the others were up to. Getting closer, they saw that the group was examining Jason's birdhouse, which was a lime-green mess. He turned around with teary eyes and pointed to it, sniffling.

"What happened to your birdhouse, Jason?" Alex said, giving him a hug. Seeing Jason sniffling was not normal. He was usually so happy-go-lucky.

"Someone smashed it with a-a-" Jason couldn't say the word. "A HAMMER!" he broke down and started crying, so upset that his most prized possession, his lime green birdhouse was ruined.

Alex sighed angrily and turned around, looking straight toward Riley and Miley. "I bet I know who did it." She started stomping through the crowd of people toward them, her eyes fixed on their heads.

Nate quickly followed her. "Whoa! Where are you going?"

"To give Riley and Miley a piece of my mind! What do they think they're doing, smashing Jason's birdhouse? Everyone knows he loves that thing!" Alex said.

"Okay, okay, but I'm coming with you." Nate said. "They could be dangerous."

Alex made a "pshh" sound. "They're not dangerous. They're like ants. I can step on them. Except...they're taller than me but whatever!"

Miley and Riley saw the two coming and smirked at each other. "Yes, how may I help you, loser?"

"Don't call her a loser!" Nate said, getting defensive.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, they're just getting me mixed up with themselves." She turned toward the two. "Did you two smash Jason's birdhouse?"

Miley and Riley grinned. "Yep!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because...we saw how ugly it looked and wanted to ruin it to pieces!"

Alex sighed. There was really nothing she could do. She looked at Nate, who shrugged, unsure of exactly what he needed to do. Was he supposed to help out? Alex pulled him away, and he followed, hoping he made the right decision of staying quiet.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you know what to do?!" Riley repeated.

"YES! For the billionth time, I wait until you give the signal, then I start!" Miley said, waving her hand in the air as if to say 'duh.'

"Good. Now you go get Nate, and I'll go get Alex. She probably saw the note already."

"Right-o." Miley said.

Riley stared at her. "_Never_ say that again."

"Right. Sorry."

"Okay. Here we go. Remember, the lake! And the part where there's SAND!" Riley screamed, running off. Miley nodded, giving her the thumbs-up. She didn't really need to go anywhere except the lake. Nate would be there, it was his favorite spot.

_See, I know everything about Nate and she doesn't. Why in the world would he like _her_? _

* * *

Alex looked on her bed, there was a note on top. From Nate. She smiled, sure it was another sweet note by her very sweet boyfriend. She opened the paper and read it.

_Please leave me alone. You're getting really annoying and I really want you to stop bothering me. Thanks._

_-Nate_

Alex smirked. There was no way Nate could have written that. It was his handwriting though, he probably got her cabin mixed up with Miley's or something. But it was strange, seeing how Nate visited her everyday and knew where her cabin was. Maybe he got confused.

Riley barged in, pulling Alex out the door and toward the lake.

"Um what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"You'll see." Riley said, smiling.

* * *

Miley walked slowly toward the lake, preparing herself. Put on lip gloss, check. Check to make sure her hair was perfect, done. And one last thing, spray some breath spray in her mouth. It wasn't that she had bad breath or anything, she just wanted to make sure she smelled okay before kissing Nate.

She got there and sat beside Nate, who was working on a new song for Connect 3. She looked at him and he looked back, wondering why she was here. Hadn't he written her a note to leave him alone?

"Nate, I just want to tell you that I am so sorry for bothering you." Miley said with her most sincere expression.

"Um, okay." Nate said, returning to his song.

"So from now on I'll leave you alone and you can be happy, the way I want you to be."

"Then why are you here?" Nate asked, moving away a bit.

Miley looked around and saw Riley dragging Alex with her. Alex hadn't noticed Nate yet, she was still wondering why the heck Riley was pulling her toward the lake. Riley gave her the signal, a nodd with a wink, and Miley looked at Nate again.

"So I have a deal for you." Miley said.

"Um, sure."

"Kiss me once and I'll get out of your life forever." Miley said, smiling. She bet he was willing to do anything to get away from here.

"Fine." Nate said, sighing. He didn't notice that Riley was turning Alex around so she could clearly see the kiss.

Miley leaned in and Nate rolled his eyes, planning to give her a little kiss. But she grabbed his face and deepened the pressure for about ten seconds before finally letting go, turning around to see the shocked look on Alex's face. She smiled at Riley, both of them were satisfied.

* * *

**Hmm, a little cliffy huh? I wonder what Alex is going to say. Is she going to blame Nate or Miley? Well actually, I know, but you don't!! Heeheehee!! :) I betcha you guys'll probably figure it out though, with those smart brains of yours. :) Review!**

**And also, today's Selena Gomez's birthday! Happy Sweet Sixteen, Selena! :)**


	13. More Plans

**So...how's life? Lol I gots nothing to say :) Enjoy chapter Chapter 13!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Thirteen

"Alex was here?!" Nate said, getting angry. "You had this all planned out didn't you?"

Miley made her most shocked expression. "No way, Natey! We did not plan this out, did we Riley?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "He knows we planned it, stop acting like we didn't."

Nate looked at Alex, who had no expression on her face whatsoever. "Alex?"

No answer.

"Alex? Say something. You know I didn't kiss her back!" Nate pleaded. He could go down on his knees and beg for forgiveness if he had to.

"We know she's mad. Why try to get her forgiveness? She hates you now." Miley said, shrugging like that was a well-known fact.

Still nothing from Alex.

"Alex? Could you at least _say_ something?" Nate asked again.

Alex looked down, trying to hide her new expression. Nate could've sworn he saw a smile on her. To all of their surprise, she started cracking up. Then she sat down on the sand and started rolling around, laughing her head off. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Why is she laughing?!" Miley whispered furiously toward Riley. "I thought she was supposed to be mad!"

Nate looked at her with confused eyes. She sat up, wiping her eyes which were filled with tears from laughing. "Oh man, that was hilarious!"

And then she walked off, leaving a very confused Nate with two very impatient snobs named Riley and Miley.

* * *

"Is Alex here?" Nate asked, peeking into Alex's cabin. Mitchie was there, working on her song for Final Jam.

"Nah. Haven't seen her since she left to help Jason with his new birdhouse."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome!" Mitchie said, returning to her song.

Nate closed the door and walked off, hoping Alex wasn't mad. It didn't seem like she was since she had laughed her head off. But not saying a word to Nate afterward seemed kinda weird. Nate wasn't too worried though, although Alex had had a pouting record for four days straight. But that was after something her dad didn't let her go to. Some shopping spree or something, and this wasn't about shopping.

He headed toward the woodroom, where Jason usually was if he was building a birdhouse. When he got there, he saw Alex sitting beside Jason, who was building a way better-looking birdhouse. The roof was actually lined up with the base of the house. Alex probably helped him.

Nate approached them, getting a little nervous to see Alex's real reaction. "Hey guys."

Alex looked up. "Oh, hey Nate! I was just helping Jason with his new and improved birdhouse."

Jason nodded eagerly. "She said she'd help me pick out a nice color too!"

Nate breathed out a sigh of relief. Alex wasn't at all mad. "Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alex looked at Jason for a confirmation. He nodded. She followed Nate out the door.

"Um, about the whole Miley thing," Nate began, getting fidgety. "See, it wasn't my fault, really! I know you're mad and everything, but--"

Alex cut him off. "Who said I was mad? I mean seriously, I saw the whole thing as another way Miley and Riley embarrassed themselves. Trying to make me mad. Ha. They clearly have no imagination because that was one very un-original idea."

"Oh." Nate looked bewildered, wondering why he thought she was mad when he saw that she clearly wasn't mad. At all.

Alex looked back toward Jason. "Yeah well, I better go help Jason with his birdhouse. See you at dinner?"

Nate nodded, unable to speak.

"Hey, you still owe me that kiss." Alex reminded him as she headed for the door.

"Right! I'll kiss you later." Nate promised.

He headed off to find Shane. They needed to review their new song before performing it at Beach Jam. Once again, Counselor Brown had been able to convince them to sing for the camp again.

* * *

"Riley! Why didn't it work?!" Miley asked again, her voice getting more and more whiny.

"I don't know!" Riley snapped. "Let me figure it out!"

"We need a new plan." Miley said.

"Duh!" Riley said.

"It just makes me wonder if Nate ever had a girlfriend before Alex." Miley said, running a comb through her messed up hair.

Riley looked at Miley with wide eyes. "That's it!"

Miley frowned. "What's it?"

"We need to find out if Nate ever had a girlfriend before! We'll get her to come here, she'll obviously fall in love again, and Alex'll get jealous! Then while those two fight and argue, you can get together with Nate!"

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work." Miley said.

"Well do you want to get together with him or not?!" Riley demanded.

"Yessiree!" Miley grinned.

"_Don't_ say that." Riley said.

"Right. Sorry."

"Now, to put the plan into action, we just need a little information." Riley said, cackling.

* * *

Alex yawned. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"We wanna know the _extended_ version of what really happened with Miley, Riley and Nate." Mitchie said, rolling her eyes.

Alex yawned again. "Can't you ask me in the morning, when I'm wide awake? I spent my time building that birdhouse with Jason and I'm tired."

"Nope. Now tell us what happened." Caitlyn said.

"I'm going to sleep." Alex informed them

"No! You have to tell us or else we'll stuff seashells into your hair!" Mitchie said, making up a threat on the spot.

"Seashells?" Caitlyn asked, shaking her head.

"What? I didn't know what else to say!"

"Goodniight!" Alex said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Riley! We've been up all night! Can't we just call it a day?!" Miley asked, yawning and brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. Lately, her hair had been getting all greasy and oily, not a good look for her.

"NO! Do you want to end up with him or not?!" Riley asked, scrolling down the site. "Alright, let's see...there's...three girls here that are definites. Which one do you want to come here?"

Miley looked at the screen. "Nanci, Fiona, and Rondi? What kind of names or those?!"

"Who cares? Just pick one that you think will definitely be the one that'll solve our problems." Riley said. She was getting impatient.

"Okay, um, how about Rondi? She looks like a popular person who'll definite fall in love with a Connect 3 member." Miley said.

"Okay...and here's her number! Now call her."

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know. But at least their last plan didn't work! Hahaha!! Alex is way too smart for two dumb idiots like Miley and Riley! Anyway, I know I already said this on the last chapter, but hey, it's still July 22, so Happy Birthday Selena! :)**


	14. Yoga and Beach Jam

**Don't worry guys, the next chapters will have more Nalex fluff! I promise! :)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Fourteen

"Hey, I'm Ella, otherwise known as Rondi." Ella said, with a grin on her face.

Miley and Riley stared at her in shock. "_You're_ 'Rondi'?!"

"Yep. I sure am. See, Tess and I found out about your little shenanigan and we decided to play a little trick on you. And also, I hope you know that the shocked look on your faces remind me of cavemen." Ella replied in her usual cheerful tone.

Miley stared at Riley. "You said this was definite!"

Ella smirked at Miley. "Now, I'm going to go tell Nate and Alex exactly what you're up to. I hope you know that whatever you're planning next probably won't work. Well, bye!" she skipped off.

Miley sighed and closed her eyes. "You have no good plans, Riley."

Riley was shocked. "Hey! That wasn't the last plan! I have more! Just wait and see!" She stomped off.

Miley frowned. Wasn't her best friend supposed to help her and succeed? She shrugged. Maybe Riley wasn't creative enough.

* * *

"She was going to find one of your girlfriends before Alex and get her to come here, then make Alex jealous and hook up with you while the two fight." Ella said.

Alex shook her head and looked down, hiding a smile. Riley and Miley were really just making a fool of themselves. Everything they've tried hadn't worked.

"And why is this important?" Nate asked.

Ella shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Okay...so why are we still here?" Nate asked

"I have no idea." Ella repeated. "Come on, Beach Jam is soon and Nate has to go get ready."

Alex stood up. " 'Kay. Bye rockstar."

They walked away, leaving Nate to think. Why couldn't Miley just accept the fact that he and Alex were dating? He needed to talk to Shane. Although Shane wasn't officially dating Mitchie, there was something going on between them, everyone could tell.

Nate found him with Jason, doing yoga together.

"Now for the downward dog." Jason said, putting his body into the position.

Shane saw Nate staring at them with a smirk on his face and smirked back. "What? Two guys in a band can't do yoga before a concert?"

Nate dropped the smirk. He was here for one reason. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Jason frowned. "Why can't I hear what you have to say?" He sat down and began meditating, something he was surprisingly good at.

"Okay, alright, fine. It's about me and Alex." Nate said, directing his attention mostly toward Shane.

"Alex and me!" Jason corrected.

"Right, whatever. Miley keeps trying to break our relationship and it's getting annoying. What do I do?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know."

"Smash _her_ birdhouse!" Jason cried.

Nate stared at Jason. "She doesn't have a birdhouse."

"Make her one and then smash it like she smashed mine!"

"Shane?" Nate asked, willing his band member to say something that'll help his problems.

"Yah?" Shane asked, settling down into a human pretzel.

"I can see you guys are no help." Nate grumbled, stomping away.

"Come do yoga with us!" Jason said, "It'll help calm your nerves."

Nate turned around. _Oh what the heck? _He tried to copy Jason's position. It didn't work out too well.

Jason stood up and made Nate's hands go in a weird way. "There. Now hold that for two minutes."

Nate stood up and stomped away. Yoga was obviously not his thing.

* * *

"Hello everybody!" Counselor Brown stood up on the stage. "I've convinced my nephew Shane Gray to perform another song for us today with his band!"

Everyone cheered.

"So now, please welcome Connect 3!" Counselor Brown stepped aside and out came the band, Jason leading and Shane after him, Nate nowhere to be found.

"Where's Nate?" Brown whispered.

"I don't really know." Shane whispered back. He hadn't seen Nate since the yoga disaster.

Nate came running with his guitar, breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late. I had to...do something."

Brown clapped him on the back. "Okay, well do your thing!"

Shane grinned at the crowd, particulary at Mitchie. "Hey guys, we have a new song for you today."

Nate and Jason began playing their guitars, then Shane started singing, with Nate and Jason joining in at times.

"It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes

One look thats all it took  
To send me to another galaxy

She said,  
She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's outta this world

We were watching Star Wars  
She looked kinda bored  
Said she'd seen it all before  
Made me wonder even more

Which universe was hers?  
What galaxy did she call home?

She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's outta this world

She says the moon is overrated  
Jupiter's her favorite  
And Pluto can't hang  
(Pluto can't hang)  
Like a meteor I'm falling  
From the first time I saw her  
It was heaven on Earth.  
(Heaven on Earth)

She was on her way to mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms

Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
Yeah

She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's outta this world!"

Everyone clapped and hollered. Their latest song, Out of This World was sure to be a big hit. Nate ran off, only to be stopped by Alex. She gave him another one of her special bear hugs.

"You were awesome!" Alex said, not letting go.

"Awesome enough to get another canoe ride with my favorite girl?" Nate asked, knowing she would say yes.

Alex bit her lip. "Um...I'm not sure..."

Nate stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Alex grinned. "For my favorite rockstar, yes. And there will you give me that kiss you owe?"

Nate smiled his adorable smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter. But don't worry, next chapter'll be longer. I promise. :) Now I have to keep two promises ;) Review!**


	15. Volleyball and Love

**As promised, this chapter will be longer AND have a bit of Nalex fluff! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Fifteen

"So what's the plan?" Miley asked, looking directly at Riley. "This plan had better work this time; the last two plans didn't have any effect on them at all!"

_This is getting hopeless. Maybe we should just give up._

"Okay, this is the ultimate plan." Riley began.

"Just tell me already!" Miley said, rolling her eyes. For the last three days Riley had been 'thinking' of a plan and so far all the ones she'd listed were either too hard to do or too un-original and would definitely not break the bond between Alex and Nate.

"Okay, we're going to make a bet with Alex that whoever can play the best volleyball game gets a kiss from Nate. And when she loses, Nate's going to have to kiss you, Alex'll be jealous, and it'll all be great." Riley said.

"_That's_ your ultimate plan?" Miley asked. "That's practically like the last two! Alex gets jealous, blah blah blah."

"Quiet!" Riley snapped. "Do you want to end up with him or not?!"

"Well yeah. But how do you know Alex isn't good at volleyball?"

"Trust me, a girl like her, I highly doubt she can play any sport."

"But Riley..." Miley protested. "_We_ can hardly play any sport!"

Riley stared at Miley. "What did you just say?" she demanded.

Miley's eyes widened and she looked down. "Nothing. Okay, we'll try your plan."

"Which is going to work this time." Riley promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop doubting me!"

Miley sighed. "Okay, okay. Wait, how do you play volleyball again?"

* * *

Alex grinned at Nate. "And now..." She knew Nate knew exactly what she was talking about.

Nate tried to look clueless. "And now what?"

Alex sighed impatiently. She stomped her foot. "That kiss you owe me!"

"Nah, I think I'll give that to you later." Nate said, turning away to hide a smile. Of course he was going to kiss her.

Alex stomped her other foot. "Nate!!"

Nate turned around and grinned. "Just kidding." He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her.

Alex pulled away, sighing happily. "Now that was a good kiss. I'm surprised Miley didn't come and interrupt us."

Nate looked around. No Miley to be seen. Which was good, really good.

"Come on," he said, "We have a canoe ride to go to."

Alex whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Nate said, rubbing the bump Alex had just given him. "What was that for?"

Alex pointed toward the trees, seeing two girls run toward them. "Miley and Riley. Again. Make them go away."

Nate chuckled. "I doubt it'll work."

Miley and Riley came running, then sat down on the sand and breathed heavily.

"Running a yard again?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows.

Miley nodded, wiping her 'sweat' off her forehead. "Yeah. But we came here to make you a deal."

"Yeah," Riley agreed, "We're here to make you a deal!"

Miley looked at Riley. "Didn't I just say that?"

Riley nodded then pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah, but I was emphasizing the point!"

Alex sighed. They were wasting her time again. Whatever their deal was had better be something good. "Hurry up and tell me what you have to say. I'm wasting my life away just standing here listening to you two talk."

Riley glared at her, then started to talk. "So we've been thinking, you are a very competitive person."

Alex stared at her, not really understanding the point. "And...?"

"And we want to challenge you to a game of volleyball. Winning team captain gets a kiss from Nate." Miley said, finishing for Riley.

Alex almost laughed her head off. "You? Challenged me? For volleyball? Oh it's on!" She put her hand out for a shake.

Miley shook it, not getting why Alex was laughing. "Why is she laughing?"

Nate grinned. "Alex is like a pro at volleyball. You guys better get some good people."

Miley glared at Riley again. "You told me she wasn't good at volleyball!" Then she turned toward Alex. "How about a different sport? Like...shopping!"

Alex shook her head. "Nope, you made a deal. And besides, there aren't any shopping malls here."

Miley stomped off, with Riley following her, shouting Miley's name.

Alex grinned at Nate. "And who will win?"

Nate grinned back. "You!" He leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

"So who wants to be on my team?" Alex asked, looking around the table. She was telling them about the bet she had made with Riley and Miley, and no one seemed psyched to be on her team and win. Except for Jason, that is.

"ME!" Jason said, waving his hand in the air. "I'M GREAT AT VOLLEYBALL!"

Alex looked at Shane and Nate, wondering whether this was true or not. Sometimes, Jason was air-headed, and sometimes he could be surprisingly tough and actually play sports like a regular human being. They shrugged, not sure whether it was true or not. They'd never played volleyball, at least not together.

"Alright, alright, Jason you can be on the team." Alex said. Jason smiled brightly. "Anyone else?" she asked, hoping for another excited teammate.

Mitchie stirred her soup, not answering the question. She wasn't really a sports player. Shane wanted to, but couldn't, he needed to work on a new song before the deadline. Caitlyn shook her head, sports wasn't her thing. Ella and Peggy avoided the question, talking about the new lip gloss they brought to camp. And Tess wasn't there, so it didn't make sense to ask her invisible self.

"Come on, guys." Alex begged. "I need at least four more people. I mean, Mitchie and Caitlyn, you can't be _that_ bad. And even if you were, we'd still win because Miley and Riley are so bad that they'll lose. Ella? Peggy?"

Mitchie sighed. "If I play will you get Caitlyn to? I'd hate be a bad volleyball player all by myself."

Caitlyn nodded. "I'll play if Mitchie'll play."

Alex grinned. "Great, that means I need two more people." Tess had arrived, carrying a plate loaded with food. "Tess? Wanna be on my volleyball team?"

Tess shook her head. "Nah, I'm not that good. Why don't you ask your cute boyfriend to be on your team?"

"Because," Alex sighed, "He's the reason I made this stupid bet with Miley anyway."

Tess shrugged. "I don't know. I've played before, but..."

"Great!" Alex said. "Now I just need one more!"

Everyone looked at Ella and Peggy. They looked up and smiled nervously.

Ella pointed to Peggy. "She'll do it!"

At the same time, Peggy pointed to Ella. "She'll do it!"

Alex made a puppy-dog face at them, knowing it would work. She'd used it numerous times on her dad and it worked all the time.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine. I'll do it."

Alex smiled. "Yay! Peggy, you can be a backup person, in case someone doesn't make it." Peggy rolled her eyes, but nodded 'okay.'

She looked at Nate. "We'll definitely win."

Nate nodded, leaning over to give her another kiss. They didn't really care about the table looking at them intently now. His lips touched hers for a second, then was interrupted by an 'aww' sound from their table.

Alex whipped around, glaring at them. The girls immediately quieted and smirked at each other. And the boys just kept eating their food.

Mitchie leaned over and whispered to Alex, "Looks like you two are in loove!" She stretched out the word 'love' like it was the most important part of the sentence.

This only made Alex blush deep tomato red.

* * *

**Awww, they 'loove' each other! :) Enough fluff? Hey, that rhymes! Next chapter'll have even more fluff! Isn't that great? Hm...I have the sudden urge to become a major Disney Channel star. Like that'll ever happen. :( Oh well. :) Review!**


	16. Game Time

**Wowzers...94 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing! :) As a reward, I give you Ch. 16! xD**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Sixteen

"Okay, Jason, you're going to serve first so you know where to stand right?" Alex asked, pointing at a diagram. Jason nodded, excited to show off his killer volleyball skills.

Alex smiled. "Great! Okay, Mitchie, you're right next to him, Center Back." She pointed to the middle position in the back of the court on the diagram. Mitchie nodded.

"Good. Ella, you're next to her, Left Back." Alex showed her where to stand. "I'll be in front of Ella, Tess you're beside me, and Caitlyn's in front of Jason. Got it?"

Ella hesitated. "Wait, where am I again?"

Alex sighed. "Next to Mitchie. I'll show you before the game. Then, when we rotate, we rotate _this way_." She made a circle going clockwise. Everyone nodded, either getting it completely or pretending to get it.

Alex grinned. "Okay then, we're all set!"

Max came running, out of breath. "Did the game start yet? Did it start? I hope it didn't. Oh man, I need water." He ran off, apparently trying to get some water.

Alex looked at her group. "How'd he know about this?"

Ella grinned. "Everyone knows about this. They're all coming to watch."

"Great." Alex mumbled under her breath, "How did they find out?"

That question made Ella and Tess look down and avoid her eyes. Alex sighed, knowing they were the ones.

"Well whatever." Alex said, trying to sound bright and happy. "This'll just be more proof that we won and Miley and Riley lost!"

"Correction!" Jason said, "We haven't won yet!"

"_When_ we win." Alex corrected.

Jason smiled, satisfied. "When we win, I'll build a birdhouse for each of you!"

* * *

On the other side of the court, Miley and Riley were trying to rally up their team members.

"Hey!" Riley called, "Guys!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "This isn't working..."

Riley glared at her. "Obviously!"

Miley sighed hopelessly. She was sure Riley's latest plan would fail again and they would get public humiliation , since someone had told everyone about this game.

Riley finally got their team to stop running around. "Now," She instructed, "We're going to win this thing, right?!"

Everyone looked at each other. They shook their heads, as if saying 'no, we're never going to win against the other team.''

Miley looked at Riley. Riley looked back at Miley. Miley looked up at the sky and prayed that this plan might work. Riley gave evil glares to every single member of their team, especially the one looking hideous in the bright red overalls with the flowered shirt underneath.

Nate jogged over, calling to them. "Are you guys ready? The other team is!"

Riley nodded. "Our captain is me!"

Miley gave her a shocked look. "I thought _I_ was the captain so I could get the kiss if we win!"

Riley grinned. "That's what you thought. But technically, I want the kiss so I'm the captain."

"I thought you liked Shane!"

"Well not anymore. Now go stand in your position! They're starting!"

Miley looked down at the ground. She hadn't expected to be treated this way. She'd followed Riley everywhere, obeyed her commands, and now she's getting this? Obviously Riley had lied to her, and she didn't exactly _like_ being lied to. She saw Riley glaring at her, and quickly stood in position, vowing never to talk to Riley again. She also had some serious apologizing to do.

* * *

It was Jason's serve again. He held the ball, got his other hand ready, and served an overhand, the ball aiming for Miley. Miley hit the ball, but it hit the net and bounced back toward Riley's team.

Alex grinned and slapped Jason's hand. "Nice serve! Now it's 6-0!"

Mitchie smiled. "Only 4 more points to win. Riley said it was whoever got to 10 first."

Alex nodded, then bounced back into her spot. They rotated, so Caitlyn was next to serve. She served an underhand, and Riley hit the ball back. Tess hit the ball back and the kid in the bright red overalls missed.

Riley shot her team a very scary look. "We're losing! Start _playing_!"

The kid in the bright red overalls snorted. "We were losing before. What's the difference?"

Tess was up to serve. She stepped into position, and hit the ball, sending it flying toward Riley's head. It bounced off her head and flew back over the net, getting spiked back by Alex, who once again, hit Riley's head.

"OW!" Riley screamed, rubbing her head. She couldn't take losing anymore, so she stomped off toward her cabin, mumbling to herself about 'how dare they' and 'our team sucked.'

Alex turned toward Nate. She shrugged. "I guess we win." She turned around to give her team high-fives.

Someone wrapped their arms around her, giving her a huge hug. She grinned. "Let me guess who it is...Nate?"

She spun around and saw her boyfriend grinning back at her.

"And now," he said, "Your prize!" He leaned down and gave her a big kiss.

Mitchie and the other girls squealed. "Aww! How cute!!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "When do they _not_ say that?!"

Nate let her go and walked over to Jason. "Nice playing!"

Jason grinned. "Now I'm going to build birdhouses for everyone as a victory celebration!"

Nate nodded. "You do that." Jason ran off, eager to get started.

Alex tapped him on the shoulder. "I believe you must give me something else."

Nate's face appeared blank. "Huh?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're too slow." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

Nate smiled. "How about another one?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Caitlyn and Tess. "They're kissing _way_ too much."

Tess giggled. "You're just jealous 'cause you and Shane haven't kissed yet!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"There! That proves it! Mitchie's jealous! Mitchie's a jealous freak!" Caitlyn said, dancing.

Mitchie made a big show of turning her face into a frown. "You guys are mean."

* * *

**Yet another sucky ending. Oh well! :) This story's ending soon... :( Review!**


	17. Apologies

**Ok, you know what? 3 reviews for the last chapter did NOT satisfy me. Remember to review!! ;) Anyways...**

**I think there's like 4 or 5 more chapters left of this story... :( I had fun writing this one! :) Anyway, in this chapter you will learn that Miley is not as evil as you think! :) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Seventeen

"Can I give you another surprise?" Nate asked. It was pretty obvious he was just going to kiss Alex again.

"Of course you can!" Alex exclaimed.

Mitchie groaned. "They've done that like seven times already! When are they going to stop?!"

At the same time, Tess and Caitlyn made an 'aww' sound. Again.

Alex smirked. "When they stop saying 'aww' everytime we kiss."

Mitchie turned around. "Stop saying 'aww'!"

"It's okay," Tess whispered toward Alex, "She's just jealous because she and Shane haven't kissed yet."

"Ohh," Alex said, nodding her head, "Why don't we, you know, help her a little bit?"

Tess grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking!"

Someone stopped in front of their table. Miley, with surprisingly, no Riley. She gave them all a small smile, avoiding their eyes. "Hey."

Alex gave Nate a bewildered look. What was going on? Where was Riley? Why was Miley here? Why wasn't Miley insulting them like she usually did? Did Miley look a little...sad? What's with that?

"Um...hey." Caitlyn said, speaking up. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"Um, well, I came to apologize." Miley said in a voice that was barely audible.

Miley looked around the table. Alex looked confused, she was probably wondering why a girl she hated was here talking to them. Nate just looked down at his plate, he was probably embarrassed that a girl that practically stalked him was here. And the rest of the table looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"I wanted to say sorry," Miley began, "For, you know, being such a jerk and everything. Like insulting you guys, that was because Riley was there and the only way I could be her friend was to insult people she didn't like. And also I wanted to say sorry for being so mean and trying to break you two apart." She pointed to Alex and Nate.

"Exactly why are you apologizing?" Tess asked.

"Before the game, Riley said that she was the captain of the team. And remember when she said that the captain of the winning team would get a kiss from Nate? Well she lied to me by saying she liked Shane when she really liked Nate and was trying to get him when she knew that _I_ liked him, and I'm just so sorry--"

Alex cut her off. "It's fine. We accept your apology."

"We do?!" Mitchie asked incredulously.

Alex gave her a 'look'. "Yes, we do."

Miley smiled again. "Thanks. Well, I'll go and--"

"Sit down with us," Ella said, patting the empty spot next to her. "We wanna know all about Riley's plans. That way, we can make fun of her."

"I don't know..." Miley said, shifting from one foot to another.

"Oh please," Ella insisted, "Sit down!" She looked at her table for help.

They all shrugged. What the heck? The girl had apologized, sounded truly sincere, and was about to tell them about Riley's plans. No harm there.

* * *

"Where's Alex and Nate?" Mitchie asked. The whole group, minus Alex and Nate, plus Miley, were sitting around the campfire. In just three days, Final Jam would be here and everyone felt the need to bond a little more. The past few weeks had been fun, but they knew they probably wouldn't see each other again for at least another year.

"I think they left us to spend some 'quality' time with each other." Caitlyn said, winking and nudging.

"Oh. Well, we need to find a way to get Alex to sing during Final Jam. She totally needs to."

"Didn't she sing this awesome song during your singing class?" Miley asked. She was there, but she couldn't quite remember the details.

"Maybe..." Peggy spoke up. "No, she'll never fall for it."

"Fall for what?" Everyone asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should tell her that Nate really wants her to sing and he'll love her if she sings for Final Jam."

"But that's the problem." Mitchie said. "He already loves her and even if she doesn't sing, he'll still love her."

"Maybe," Tess said, getting an idea in her head. "We should persuade Alex and Nate to sing a duet with each other. With your song, This is Me, that's perfect!"

Caitlyn nodded. "That might work. Or maybe we should just flat out tell her that if she doesn't sing we'll never speak to her again."

* * *

Alex and Nate were outside, looking at the stars together. After Miley's help, they had planned to get back at Riley. For a lot of reasons. Not only did she lie to Miley, but Riley was actually the one causing all the problems that tried to break apart Nate and Alex's relationship.

"Can you believe Riley lied to Miley and then Miley came and apologized to us?" Alex asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Nate said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Do you think she's trying to trick us?"

Alex shook her head. "Nah. I can tell the difference when someone's lying or not."

Nate smiled. "Of course you can. You're too smart."

"Yeah I know." Alex said, "Except I failed that spanish test once, but my mom blamed it on herself so it technically wasn't my fault."

Nate chuckled, hugging Alex a little closer.

"Nate?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to visit me after camp?"

"Probably. I need to see New York again." Nate replied. In fact, he had a little surprise for her.

"Good."

"Alex?" He said

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you I was coming back to New York for one whole year?" He waited for her reaction. He just hoped it was going to be a good one.

"You're coming back to New York for one whole year?!" Alex shrieked.

"Maybe..." Nate said.

"Oh my gosh! That would be awesome! You have to meet Harper!"

"Can't wait." Nate replied.

"So you _are_ coming back for one whole year?!"

"Yep." Nate chuckled, finding it slightly funny Alex was getting hyper because her boyfriend was coming back to New York.

"Yay!"

They sat together, looking at the stars, occasionally chatting about Mitchie and the group. It was a beautiful night, the stars were clear against the sky. No clouds or anything.

Nate thought Alex had fallen asleep when she murmured, "I love you Nate."

Nate hugged her harder. "I love you too."

* * *

**Aww that was probably one of my best endings yet! :) Review please? Thanks!**


	18. One way or Another

**Hey tanooklezz-xx, thanks for threatening to bite people's heads off. It means a lot to me. xD lol. **

**Have you people heard "A Little Bit Longer?" That song seriously makes me cry!! :( **

**Oh a brighter note...**

**Here's chapter 18! :)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Eighteen

Caitlyn bumped into Mitchie's bed, waking her up. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. They looked around the room and saw Alex, as usual, still asleep in bed. Alex had obviously gone to bed really late that night, because by the time Nate carried her into the room, Mitchie and Caitlyn were fast asleep.

Mitchie threw her covers back and stood up, picking out some clothes for the day. She went into the bathroom to change and shower. Caitlyn already did, so she nudged Alex.

Alex, still asleep, turned around so her back was facing Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd probably have to get Nate here again to wake Alex up.

As she was putting her shoes on, Alex suddenly sprang up and asked, "Where am I?"

Caitlyn gave her a weird look. "In your cabin."

"I thought Nate and I were...outside." Alex said, yawning.

"Well obviously you came back during the night or else you wouldn't be here." Caitlyn replied, tying her shoelaces.

"That's funny, I don't remember walking into this room."

Caitlyn sighed. "We'll ask Nate about it okay?"

"Okay." Alex said, getting up. She grabbed her converse and some clothes, then stepped into the bathroom to change, right when Mitchie came out. They bumped, then stared at each other, and burst out laughing. Sometimes, you can't explain how you feel without laughing.

"You woke her up?" Mitchie said, sitting beside Caitlyn.

Caitlyn shook her head. "She woke up herself. Then she couldn't remember walking into our cabin last night."

"Ooh," Mitchie said, "Maybe Nate carried her back."

Caitlyn smiled. "How romantic. Now that is dedicated love."

"You said that when they ignored us and kissed." Mitchie replied.

"Well both of that means dedicated love." Caitlyn said, heading for the door. "You coming?"

"No, I'll wait for Alex."

"Suit yourself."

Mitchie looked around for something to do. Alex would probably take more than 5 minutes. She saw something sticking out of none of Alex's backpack.

_I really shouldn't...it could be something private._ Mitchie couldn't help it though, so she reached inside and pulled out a little booklet filled with songs Alex had written. Her eyes widened, she hadn't known Alex had this much talent. First her amazing voice and a songwriter too?

She flipped through the book, catching glimpses of the titles of some songs. _I'll read them later. And pick out a song Alex has to sing during Final Jam. _she promised herself.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom and threw her pajamas on her bed. Mitchie quickly stuffed the booklet back into Alex's backpack before she noticed anything. Alex threw her a look, knowing something suspicious was going on, since Mitchie was smiling brightly like there was nothing in the world that was wrong.

"Come on. Let's go." Alex said, leading the way out the door.

* * *

Mitchie read the first couple of lines "If Cupid Had a Heart" in Alex's book.

_If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So_

Mitchie shook her head. It was a nice song, but not something that Alex would be willing to sing during Final Jam. She flipped to the next page. On there was a cute little song that Alex and 'Harper' had written called 'Crazy Funky Junky Hat'.

_What's That?  
A Hat!  
A Crazy Funky Junky Hat!  
Overslept!  
Hair's Unsightly!  
Tryna Look Like Keira Knightly!  
We've Been There!  
We've Done That!  
We See Right Through Your Funky Hat! _

Mitchie didn't think Alex would say that in front of dozens of people either. The next song was called "Tell Me Something I Don't Know."

_Ya I'm ready for it!  
Are you ready for it?  
Ya I'm ready for it!  
Let's get ready for it!_

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

_Tell me tell me tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
Tell me tell me tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know_

_how many inches in a mile  
what it takes to make you smile  
betcha not to treat me  
like a child, boy..._

_That could work, _Mitchie thought. She decided to check out the last two songs before making her final decision.

After reading "Everything is Not What it Seems," Mitchie was sure that that song could be the one.

"Hmm...Cruella De Vil." Mitchie said aloud, "Sounds evil."

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare,  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Mitchie grinned. She was sure that one of the last two songs was the one Alex was going to sing. She just needed to hear the tune first. One way or another, she was going to make sure that Alex was going to sing during Final Jam.

* * *

**Yeah, it was kinda a boring chappy, but don't worry, the next chapters'll be better! **


	19. Preparation

**I can't get "A Little Bit Longer" outta my head!! Gah!!**

**silientbreeze- This chappy's for you! You wanted more Nalex fluff, so 2/3 of this chapters gonna be all Nalex stuff! :) The other 1/3 of it is just...well...you'll find it. And also, thanks for the "You are the Music In Me" duet idea thingamajig. But I used "Start of Something New" instead, cuz I kinda like that song a little better. :) I'm not a big fan of the movie...but I heard the song and...okay. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 19...don't forget to review!**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Nineteen

"I still think we should make Nate sing a duet with Alex." Ella protested. She was all up for the 'making Alex sing one way or another' part, but she thought a duet would be better than solo. After all, she'd seen the magical effect of Mitchie and Shane last year, and they did a duet.

"Yeah, but what would they sing?" Mitchie asked.

Ella grinned. "Tess and I wrote a little song for them to sing. Just have them learn it and say it's for like a private concert just for us, but then, you make Alex and Nate sing it together on stage during Final Jam! It's perfect!"

"Can I _see_ this song?" Mitchie asked.

Tess scrambled to get the sheet of paper from her bag. She plucked it out and handed it to Mitchie.

"Start of Something New?" Mitchie read with raised eyebrows.

Ella rolled her eyes. "It's better than it sounds. Read it!"

Mitchie sighed, squinting her eyes at the paper.

Tess inched closer to Ella. "Speaking of Mitchie, guess who's gonna help us get Shane to kiss her?"

Ella squealed. "ME!"

Tess rolled her eyes. "No! Alex!"

"Oh." Ella said, "But I'm helping too."

Mitchie looked over at the two. "What are you two talking about?"

Ella's eyes darted around. "Nothing. Just...read the music."

Mitchie sighed and turned her head back towards the paper. Just then, Alex came walking in.

"Hi Alex!" Tess said brightly.

"Yeah, hi." Mitchie mumbled, still reading the lyrics over.

Alex smiled. "Hey guys. What's that?" She grabbed the paper from Mitchie's hands before anyone could stop her and read the sub-title, reading 'Alex and Nate's duet for Final Jam.' Her eyebrows went up. "I'm sure I read this wrong. I told you I'm not singing during Final Jam."

Mitchie smiled and took the paper out of her hands. "Well now you are, with Nate. Ella and Tess wrote this song for you guys to learn and you're going to sing, no matter what."

Alex crossed her arms. "And if I don't?"

Mitchie grinned. "I won't tell you what my surprise for you is. And you'll find out _eventually_, but wouldn't you rather know _now_?"

Alex gritted her teeth. She wanted to know so badly, but she couldn't sing in front of all those people. What if she messed up? Or tripped and fell down from the stage? "Well does Nate at least know about this?"

Tess stepped forward. "He will. We gave Shane a copy and they're probably reading it over right now."

Ella smiled. "So what do you say? Sing and find out what Mitchie has to say, or no sing?"

Alex sighed. "All of you know the surprise don't you?"

They all nodded.

Alex nodded. "Fine. I'll sing. But _only_ if Nate says ok." In her head, she was hoping Nate would say 'no way' but there was probably a 0 percent chance of that.

* * *

"What did you say?" Alex said, hurrying to catch up with Nate.

Nate's face scrunched up. "Huh?"

"What did you say about the duet thing?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Oh, I said sure."

Alex groaned and hit her hand against her forehead.

Nate immediately held her hand to stop her. "Hey, you can't hit yourself! Besides, what's the big deal?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I don't exactly_ want_ to sing during Final Jam!"

Nate held out his arms for a hug. Alex accepted.

"Don't worry. I'll be singing with you." Nate said against Alex's hair.

"Promise you'll still love me if even if I mess up?" Alex asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Mitchie played a few keys on the piano. "Okay, ready guys?"

Alex shook her head, then immediately calmed down when Nate reached for her hand.

Mitchie smirked. "Nate, go."

Nate shrugged. "Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance."

Mitchie kept playing, but there was no singing. She sighed and looked at Alex.

Alex looked up. "Oh was it my turn to sing?" She pointed to herself and smiled.

"Yes!" Mitchie said, exasperated. She began to play again, picking up where they left off.

Alex sighed, getting herself ready. On Mitchie's signal, she began singing, "I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities."

Then both Alex and Nate sang together, in perfect harmony.

"I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

Mitchie stopped playing. "See Alex? I knew you could do it! Now you two go ahead and keep practicing, I have my own act to practice." She skipped out the door.

Nate looked at Alex. "Wanna finish this thing?"

Alex rolled her eyes, but nodded. Might as well get it over with. Nate sat down on the piano bench, then ran his hand across the keys. They started singing again, looking into each other's eyes.

When they finished, Nate stood up and smiled. "You have beautiful eyes, did you know that?"

Alex blushed. "No, not really."

Nate gave her kiss. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I thought we might spend some time with each other. You know, _alone_."

Alex grinned. "Let's just go to where ever we end up okay?"

Nate took her hand and led her out the door. "Whatever you say, beautiful."

* * *

**Soo...whadya think?? Didya like it? Did it have enough Nalex fluff? Review!**

**Oh...and I might not update until Monday, 'cause I wanna finish this story with a big BOOM! Ya know? Yeah, this is the 2nd last chapter. But don't worry, I have a surprise for you all. You'll know what it is after the ending! :) **


	20. Final Jam

**Betcha weren't expecting the ending to be here so quickly, huh? I know I said I'd probably not update until Monday, but...I had a lot of time, and the words kinda just flowed outta me :) Here it is- the big ending. Don't worry, I gots a little surprise for you all at the end, so make sure you read the little note at the end! :)**

* * *

A Summer to Remember

Chapter Twenty

"Final Jam...is finally here!" Mitchie exclaimed, jumping out of bed. The countdown to Final Jam was over, and everyone was excited. They had even gotten Alex to cheer up.

On the other side of the room, Caitlyn was jumping up and down too, she was so excited that this year they weren't banned until the 'end of Final Jam'.

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Final Jam time!" Mitchie cried, racing around the room.

"Already? It's only morning time." Alex said, rummaging around in her suitcase for some clothes.

"She means that it's the day of Final Jam." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh." Alex replied. Her hair was a big mess, little hairs flew all over the place and there were tangles everywhere.

"You might wanna comb your hair." Mitchie giggled, pointing at her hair. Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

Alex glared at them but grabbed a brush before heading in the bathroom. Caitlyn went over to Mitchie, who was putting the finishing touches on her Final Jam song.

"You're still working on your song?" she asked, leaning over to read the lyrics.

"Nope, I'm done now." Mitchie replied, turning the paper over so Caitlyn couldn't see. "And you'll be surprised at how good it'll sound during Final Jam."

"Oh stop bragging." Caitlyn scoffed, looking around the room for something else to do. "Hey, Alex and Nate are singing a duet right?"

"Right!" Mitchie grinned. "And they sound _perfect_ together."

Caitlyn nodded. "So I've heard. So you're going to tell her that you're moving to New York?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Maybe. That depends on whether or not she wants to know. But I'm sure she will want to know, since I'm her cousin and all."

"Right." Caitlyn said.

Alex came out, her hair brushed and looking much better. She threw the brush on her bed. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

Mitchie and Caitlyn followed Alex out the door. But when Alex saw Nate heading her way she waved 'bye' to them and ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Thanks for ditching us!" Caitlyn yelled. She wasn't mad though, because she knew how Alex and Nate loved each other and everything.

--

"So did you tell Shane?" Alex asked Nate. They had talked about how all Mitchie wanted was a kiss from Shane, and Nate, after a lot of protesting, had finally agreed to talk to Shane about it. Surprisingly enough, all Shane wanted was a kiss from Mitchie. They were both too shy to say anything to each other.

"Yeah. He said he would take her canoing right before Final Jam, to talk about 'stuff'." Nate replied, making little quotes with his fingers.

"Well 'stuff'," Alex said, imitating the motion Nate had made, "Better be a 'kiss.'"

Nate laughed. "I think it will be."

"Good." Alex said. She reached for Nate's hand but he pulled away. She put a very hurt expression on her face. "Nate!!"

Nate grinned. "I just wanted a kiss before that."

Alex rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss, then reached for his hand again. This time, Nate held on.

* * *

"Mitch?" Shane asked outside the cabin door. He's promised to take her on a private canoing trip on the lake before Final Jam. There were things he wanted to talk about, and one particular thing he wanted to give her before camp ended.

"Coming!" a voice responded. Mitchie came out, with one of her special smiles on her face. The face that she smiled a lot and was happy made Shane realize was a great person she was. Practically nothing could get her to frown, except for last year's incident scene, but that was the past.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Mitchie said. They hooked arms and ran down to the lake.

After two minutes of rowing pointlessly in the canoe, Shane spoke up. "So, I wanted to talk. You know, about us."

Mitchie suddenly looked nervous. "What about us?"

"Um, well, I heard that you know, you wanted a--a--kiss from me?" Shane said, immediately regretting his choice of words. What if Nate was trying to set him up or something? Maybe Mitchie didn't want a kiss from him.

Mitchie's face turned bright red. "How'd you hear that?"

"Nate."

"Well, he's right...but you don't have to if you don't want to." She quickly said. If kissing her was going to make Shane feel uncomfortable, she'd rather not risk their relationship.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shane asked. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met!"

Mitchie looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah, when I said sorry 3 times to you after you told me that you wanted some private time?"

Shane smiled. "Yeah. Now, about that kiss..." He leaned over and kissed Mitchie, finally satisfied that he had gotten his wish.

Mitchie pulled away. "That was nice." She smiled.

Shane smiled back. "Yes, yes it was."

* * *

"Who's ready for Final Jam?" Brown stood up on the stage, microphone in hand, yelling out to the crowd. "Tonight, one winner of Final Jam will get a chance to record with the Connect 3!"

Everyone cheered, excited for Final Jam to start. They couldn't wait to see what kinds of talent their fellow campers had.

Backstage, Mitchie was putting on her makeup, with Alex sitting there looking sick. Caitlyn was somewhere else, probably getting the sound system ready with Ella and Tess.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked, tapping Alex on the shoulder.

Alex turned around, her face pale. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"No, you're not going to throw up!" Mitchie said, getting up. "You're going first so just get it over with, but do your best. Promise?" She held out her pinky for a pinky swear.

Alex stood up, hooking her pinky around Mitchie's.

"Good." Mitchie said. "Now get out of those clothes. You need something way more fabulous."

"But I want to wear these." Alex said.

"You are too stubborn." Mitchie said, shaking her head. "Here, throw these on."

She tossed a black shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a vest with a cute hat toward Alex. Alex sighed but stepped into the dressing room to change.

--

"Is the sound system ready?" Dee asked the girls.

Ella, Tess, and Caitlyn nodded. "It's ready. You can start now."

--

"Ready?" Shane asked, patting Nate on the back. "You've gotta do great, buddy!"

"Yeah!" Jason said. "You've gotta to spectacular or else people might start laughing at you!"

Shane threw him a look that told Jason to shut up. "We gotta go now, when you're done come with us so you can do your judging."

Nate took a deep breath, then motioned for Brown to call him and Alex's performance.

--

"Alright everybody!" Brown said. "Let's welcome Nate from Connect 3, and Alex Russo!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, knowing this was probably going to be a good one, since Nate was going to be in it.

Nate stepped out from one side, Alex from the other. The music began playing, and Nate began.

"Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance." He smiled at Alex, waiting for her to begin singing.

Alex took a deep breath, then, in her great voice, began singing too.

"I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities."

And then together, "I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, ∧ right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

Backstage, the group was watching and smiling.

"I told you that they would sound great!" Tess said.

"Technically, I said that!" Ella argued.

"Shh! They're still singing! I want to hear this!" Caitlyn and Peggy said, stepping a little closer to the stage.

By now, Nate was singing again. "Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight."

Alex smiled, finally getting used to this stage thing. "And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by my side!"

They sang together again. "I know that something has changed, Never felt this way.  
I know if we're real, This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

"I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me." Nate sang.

Alex faced the crowd, singing her heart out. They both sang, "I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see,  
Its the start of something new,  
It feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart  
That its the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you,  
And now lookin' in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart, the start of something new!"

Nate grinned. They'd done it. They'd wowed the crowd and sang a beautiful duet together. Alex was happy. She hadn't thrown up on stage. Together, they bowed and walked off the stage.

"You were awesome!" Nate said, hugging Alex. "I knew you could do it. Wanna come with me to sit at the judges' table?"

Alex nodded, still speechless from the fact that she'd sung with Nate in front of a crowd.

"Come on." Nate said, gently leading her away.

* * *

"And now, give it up, for Mitchie Torres and her new song, 'That's How You Know!"

Mitchie stepped out, her hair curly, and looking awesome. The music began and she started singing.

"How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love."

"Did you know that I love you?" Nate whispered to Alex.

Alex nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love."

"Did you know that I love you?" Alex whispered back to Nate.

Nate laughed and nodded.

"How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh  
His heart will be your's forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love."

Mitchie smiled out at the crowd. She was sure that everyone liked her song; they were clapping and cheering and waving their little glowy sticks in the air.

"Thank you!" Mitchie said, running into backstage.

"You were awesome!" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks!" Mitchie said.

Brown was on stage again, announcing the winner of Final Jam. "And the winner of Final Jam is..."

He took his time opening the envelope to create some suspense.

"Come on, Brownie! Open the envelope already!" Someone from the crowd yelled. That made everyone laugh, including Brown. No one had ever called him Brownie before. He liked it.

"Alright. And the winner of Final Jam is...Mitchie Torres and her song 'That's How You Know!'"

Everyone clapped and hollered, but no one clapped harder than Alex. She was so proud of her cousin and she knew that Mitchie was proud of winning the Final Jam trophy too.

* * *

The next day came way too soon. It was the day everyone was leaving camp, and Alex couldn't say bye.

"Hey, what was the surprise you were going to tell me?" Alex said, packing up her stuff.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out when you get back to New York." Mitchie said.

Alex glared at her, but didn't ask any more questions.

Nate came bounding through the door. "Hey Alex." He gave her a big hug.

"I can't believe I can't see you for a whole week!" Alex said.

Mitchie looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nate's spending a whole year back in New York!" Alex said, hugging Nate hard.

"Cool!" Mitchie said. Three people from camp all in one city? That was awesome. Plus, Shane might go with Nate so that gave her an even bigger reason to be happy that she was moving to New York. Alex was going to be so surprised.

* * *

As Alex watched her friends go one by one, she couldn't help thanking her parents for forcing her to go to Camp Rock. Sure, in the beginning she hadn't wanted to go, and she and Max's wizard powers had gotten taken away, but she'd had a great time here at camp.

She'd seen her best friend from 7 years ago, got a new boyfriend, Nate, met her cousin Mitchie Torres, stood up to Miley and Riley, helped Mitchie and Shane kiss, and best of all, made a group of amazing friends.

And that made Alex was sure that it was going to be a summer she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Wow, it's done! How'd you like the whole story? **

**I wanna thank all you people for reviewing, putting this story on your favorites and alerts! You guys rock, seriously! **

**Yes there's a sequel, but I haven't decided on whether I should write the sequel first or another Nelena story. I need your guys' help, okay? Review and tell me which one I should write first. The other one'll be written after I write the first one! :) Vote on my poll in my profile...**

**Thanks again for reading this story! :) Don't forget to review for this chapter though! :D**

**-Scribbles**


	21. Sneak Peek for the Sequel

**Okay, I'm working on the sequel to A Summer to Remember, so it's probably going to be posted today or tomorrow. Make sure you read/review! :) Here's a little sneak peek! It's from Chapter 1... see if you can recognize it when I post chapter one up!**

**-Scribbles**

* * *

Alex, still laughing, headed upstairs to put her stuff away. Justin looked at Max. "Did something happen during camp that made her this happy?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, remember that kid from 7 years ago? Nate? He lived next door to us and they met at camp, then became boyfriend and girlfriend in 3 days. What a shock." He made little whirly motions with his hands then ran up the stairs to check on 3 week old peanut butter sandwich.

Justin looked around, and seeing that there was no one around, went to the shop to get his parents. "Mom! Dad! Alex and Max are back!"

Theresa looked at Jerry and her eyes lit up. "My babies! They're back!" She ran inside.

Jerry looked at Theresa with a weird look on his face. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever married that woman." He whispered to Justin.


	22. Sequel is Out

**Hey guys, in case you haven't read it yet...A Summer To Remember's Sequel is out! :) It's called Hidden Secrets...so if you have some free time, read it... :D**


End file.
